


Broken Minds and Multiple Bonds

by msims456



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Child Abuse, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, First Time, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied Mpreg, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Lives, M/M, Magical Dudley Dursley, Male Lactation, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Metamorphmagus Sex, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Oral Sex, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Seer Luna Lovegood, Shower Sex, Sick Harry, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msims456/pseuds/msims456
Summary: AU - Post OotPHarry is returned to Privet Drive after the events at the Ministry of Magic. During a beating from Uncle Vernon, his mind snaps. He has always had multiple personas in his mind, but now they are back out to play.Watch as Daddy Sev and Papa Tom rescue Harry and try to put his mind back together with the help of friends and family. Lies are uncovered and truths will be revealed.





	1. Summer in Surrey

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> This is my first fanfic, so any helpful tips or suggestions are welcome. If you have a kink that you want written, just message me and I'll try to work it in. This is plot with porn, so if you have a suggestion on a possible plot, feel free to share.

As Harry sits in the train compartment on his way back to London, back to Surrey, back to Privet Drive, he thinks of the past week of what happened.

After having the false vision of his godfather, Sirius, being tortured in the Department of Mystery's Hall of Prophecy he remembered trying to think of who he could get to help. Dumbledore was gone, McGonagall was gone, Snape was there but when he started to head to the dungeons his mind started to think of why would he ever go to the dungeon bat? He wouldn't help Harry. No one would, he had to do this on his own, like always. He was alone, but he had to save Sirius.

He had devised his plan to verify that Sirius was safe, but got caught by Umbridge, almost to be tortured himself, meeting with Hagrid's brother, Grawp, running into the centaurs, ditching Umbridge in the Forbidden Forest, flying to the Ministry of Magic on the thestrals.

Once there, fighting the death eaters and trying to get out with the prophecy orb. Something was nagging at the back of his mind that something wasn't quite right. The prophecy orb was important but every time he tried to figure out why, the thought would continue to slip away.

Once the Order of the Phoenix members showed up to assist the teenagers, Harry was relieved that help had come. But Sirius was there as well and he lost him. Sirius fell through the Veil of Death because of Harry.

Overcome with grief, and irrational hatred and rage, he ran after Bellatrix Lestrange. After catching up to her he just wanted her to hurt like he hurt. Trying to cast the _Cruciatus_ felt right, but his magic wouldn't come, it felt like it was pulling but never came loose.

Up in the atrium he met with Lord Voldemort. Harry was ready to fight the snake faced bastard, even though he could tell again that something wasn't right, something was very wrong with this scenario. However, Albus _bloody_ Dumbledore shows up to fight instead. At that moment Harry wanted nothing more than to reach out with all his magic and suffocate Dumbledore with his own beard. Again, however, that thought slipped through as well.

Dumbledore fought Voldemort, Harry got possessed and pushed him out, Bellatrix escaped, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, arrived in time to _finally_ see that Lord Voldemort had returned. By this time Harry was utterly exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep. But, Dumbledore wouldn't allow that yet. Harry was sent to the headmaster's office.

Harry was told the prophecy, his magic seemed to finally answer his call and destroyed Dumbledore's office and all his little trinkets. By this point Harry just wanted the night to end. His mind was sluggish and he couldn't think properly.

As Harry sat in the train compartment he continued to feel like a lot of things weren't quite right, he wasn't able to focus on much. He knew something was wrong, but wasn't sure what or how to fix whatever was wrong.

As the train got closer to King's Cross, Harry dreaded having to go back to his aunt and uncle's for the summer. Fucking Dumbledore and fucking blood wards that probably don't even function properly anymore. He knew this summer was going to be the worst yet.

When he disembarked the train, Luna pulled him aside and said, “The snake and the bat will learn of the wrongs, the false lion's mother and Death will be their salvation. The lion's needs will be met after the broken den is found. The bee will lose the lion, the weasel and the beaver will be found and all will begin to right itself again.”

Harry was confused by this as Luna walked away. He knew this would be the only thing to push him through this summer but didn't understand why.

When Harry went through to the muggle side of Platform 9 3/4 he saw his uncle waiting for him. When he arrived there were Order members talking to his uncle about the events at the Ministry, even telling him that his godfather was dead. He knew then, that his safety net was gone. Yes, this would be his worst summer of all.

_*_*_*_

The car ride to Privet Drive was a silent one. Harry could see Uncle Vernon was furious with the Order members trying to bully him into behaving. Aunt Petunia's face was pinched. Dudley was quiet, which was odd for him to be so.

When they arrived at the house, Uncle Vernon was purple in the face but didn't say anything, they were still in view of the neighbors of course. “Boy!” Uncle Vernon growled, “inside - room - now!”

Harry took Hedwig's cage with him upstairs. He heard the cupboard under the stairs being opened and his school trunk with all his possessions inside, shoved into the cupboard. He knew that he had to quickly hide his most important items before someone entered Dudley's second bedroom. Lifting the loose floorboard under the bed, Harry placed his wand, invisibility cloak, photo album, and what little food and snacks he had left, into the small space available. 

As soon as he finished he heard Uncle Vernon's heavy footsteps on the staircase. Harry hurriedly sat on the bed, waiting for his uncle and aunt to enter the bedroom.

“Boy! I will have none of your freakishness in my house. If any of those, those _freaks_ enter my home you will understand the consequences of such abnormalities,” Vernon spat out at him.

“You will be locked in, your freaky bird will be locked in. If it makes any sound I will have it disposed of. Keep it locked up. Don't send any letters to your freaky friends. You will do your chores everyday. You will be allowed out once a day for the bathroom for 15 minutes. Any meals will be brought to you. We know that your good for nothing convict of a godfather is dead now, you aren't allowed any of your freakishness if you want to remain at school so we'll know if you use it to get out,” Petunia stated coldly.

“Yes, Uncle Vernon, yes, Aunt Petunia,” Harry stated blandly.

With that said, Petunia walked away and left Vernon to deal with Harry's punishment for last summer's fiasco.

“Get up. In position. Shirt off, hands on the wall, and feet apart,” Vernon told Harry. As Harry obeyed, his mind started to shut down. He had been through this routine so many times by now, that he knew that it was best to do as Uncle Vernon said. Harry could hear leather being removed from the belt loops of Uncle Vernon's trousers. “You will count, 20 lashes.”

Harry counted as each swing of the belt came down on his bare back. He could hear Hedwig getting distressed in her cage. Harry hoped that she stayed silent, he didn't want her to get hurt. After the last swing down of the belt, Vernon left the room and locked the door. The seventh lock clicked into place, allowing Harry to finally relax his tight shoulders.

He could feel the welts on his back burning, and the trickle of blood going down into his trousers. This was going to be the worst summer of all.

_*_*_*_

Over the few weeks, Harry's routine continued. Aunt Petunia would wake him up every morning at 6:00 am, left him for 15 minutes for his morning ablutions, then gave him his list of daily chores. This included making breakfast before Uncle Vernon left for work, laundry, dusting, vacuuming, cleaning the dishes, gardening, mowing the lawn, painting the shed, organizing the garage, making lunch, having dinner prepared for when Uncle Vernon returned from work, and anything else that could be thought up by his loving relatives.

If his chores for the day weren't finished Harry could expect his daily punishment after dinner. If he got dinner. Harry went many days without eating anything, or getting stale bread and moldy cheese. He drank as much water as his stomach could handle during his morning bathroom breaks. With the list of chores ridiculously long, he never finished his entire list. That meant he was punished every night since being back to Privet Drive. 

Harry's back was covered with welts and scabs. There was never enough time for any proper healing to get done, even with his magic helping. His butt and legs were starting to get worse as each day went on as well. Uncle Vernon also started to use the knife on him again. His newest body art included FREAK and DISGRACE on his back and stomach. At one point his left shoulder was dislocated and his right ankle had been snapped.

With the starvation and the beatings getting worse with each day, Harry didn't know how he was going to make it through the summer. Each night he was having strange dreams too. Harry figured that it was him starting to hallucinate from fever and dehydration. 

In the dreams, he could hear a woman saying, “Just hold on, dear. Uncle Thantanos is working. Help is coming. Just hold on for Mummy. Daddy Sev and Papa Tom are going to get you out. Keep holding on for me.” He could then feel as if someone was stroking his messy hair, and a soothing magic that calmed his mind.

Harry didn't know what to make of these dreams, or these words. He remembered what Luna had told him after the train, but he didn't know what he was waiting for. He was so tired and he hurt. His life was not worth this much pain anymore, he was trying to hold on, but it was getting harder to do every day.

_*_*_*_

On one particular day, about three weeks into the summer break, Uncle Vernon came home drunk. He was really pissed, stank of pub food and drink. He had received a visit at work that day from Child Services because one of the neighbors had seen Harry outside gardening for over 4 hours without a break.

Vernon of course told his usual lies about Harry, how the boy was a delinquent and a little bit slow in the head. How he didn't know when he was outside for too long and didn't know how to take care of himself. The social worker believed him but stated that she would have to follow up and to put a warning into Harry's case notes.

Of course, this caused Vernon to get angry enough to get pissed and take all his rage out on Harry. When he saw his nephew finish the dinner preparations on arriving home, he grabbed Harry by the throat and dragged his upstairs to Dudley's second bedroom.

“Freak! What have I told you about being seen by the neighbors! I had a visit today from a social worker. At my place of business! Do you know how humiliating that was?! What will my boss and coworkers think of me and my family! You've done it this time.” Vernon was on the war path tonight.

_*_*_*_

From downstairs, Dudley could hear his dad beating his cousin again. He didn't know what to do. Dudley knew what his parents did to Harry was wrong. After last summer's events with the demon things he started to reevaluate his life and everything in it. However, he also knew that his parents would not like it if Dudley intervened. He knew that tonight's beating was not going to be one that Harry survived on his own.

After dinner, Vernon and Petunia went to bed. Dudley waited for his parents to fall asleep so that he could sneak the keys to Harry's bedroom. Once he unlocked the locks, Dudley slowly opened the door. He could see Harry lying on the floor, naked. There was so much blood. All over the floor and splashes across the walls and ceiling. Dudley tried to not breathe, or gag on the stench. He went to his cousins broken form on the floor, and rolled him to his side so Dudley could talk to Harry.

“Harry, what can I do to help you? You need to get out of here. What do I do?!” Dudley was frantic in trying to help his cousin.

“Hed-hedwig...” Harry croaked in a broken voice.

Dudley went to the owl in her cage, and unlocked it. He asked the intelligent owl, “Where's his stuff to send a letter? Do you know who to send it to? I don't know what to do.”

Hedwig hooted softly and flew out of her cage. She soared out of the room, down the stairs and waited for Dudley to meet her in front of Harry's cupboard. She started to peck at the lock, trying to get Dudley to open it.

Once Dudley did so, Hedwig hopped onto Harry's school trunk. Dudley understood what she was try in to tell him, so he opened the trunk to find parchment and a quill. “Do you know who to send this letter to? Harry needs medical help.”

Hedwig once again hooted and hopped into the trunk, rummaging  until she grabbed an old homework assignment with her beak.

“Potions?” Dudley asked. Hedwig hooted again, and bobbed her head. “His potions professor? I don't know his name, will you be able to send the letter without it?” Once again she bobbed her head, and hooted.

“Alright, let me get this written.” Dudley was having trouble with the quill but eventually he had a letter written.

_Dear Potions Professor,_

_I'm not sure who you are but my cousin's owl said that I could write to you for help. My dad came home drunk tonight after a visit from a social worker at his job today. He took it out on Harry again. He won't make it through the day without some help._

_Hedwig pointed me towards you for help. Please help. Harry and I haven't always gotten along, but he doesn't deserve what my parents do to him. Please come, he's dying and I don't know what to do._

_Harry Potter_  
_4 Privet Drive_  
_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_Please come as soon as you can._

_Dudley Dursley_

“Here you go Hedwig. Do I need to tie it, or will you carry it in your beak?” Dudley asked the owl. Hedwig grabbed it in her beak and flew over to the front door, waiting for him to open it so she could fly into the night.

After letting Harry's owl go with the letter, Dudley went back upstairs to Harry. He sat on the floor next to his cousin and started to talk to him, “I sent a letter to your teacher. Hedwig helped me figure it out. She's one smart bird. She'll get it to the person who can help you, Harry. I know that I haven't been very nice to you growing up but after you saved me last summer from those demon things, I've tried to look at how we were raised by my parents. It hasn't been very pretty, huh? I'm sorry that you had to go through this. Just hold on a bit longer. Help will be here soon, Harry, I know it.”

Dudley kept talking to Harry as best he could. He sat beside his cousin for hours just trying to keep Harry awake. He didn't know what else to do.

_*_*_*_

After Uncle Vernon had left the room, Harry had no energy to get off the floor so he just lied there. Maybe this was the end for him. It would be nice to be with his mummy and Uncle Thantanos again, he missed them.

Harry knew that something was going on with his mind. He could feel himself slipping after hours of being on the floor, waiting for the darkness to overtake him. He was so tired. It hurt so much to breathe.

When he heard the locks on his door opening he figured that Uncle Vernon had come back to finish him off. Harry was surprised when he saw Dudley. He was rolled onto his side, it hurt so much.

“Harry, what can I do to help you? You need to get out of here. What do I do?!” Dudley was frantic in trying to help his cousin.

“Hed-hedwig...” Harry croaked in a broken voice.

Harry heard Dudley talk to Hedwig, saw him leave the room and heard the cupboard door opening. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer. His mind was regressing fast. He was so tired.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. He thought he heard the woman from his dream again. “Haddy, honey, Dudley sent a letter to Daddy Sev. He's coming for you. Just hold on for Mummy, okay? It's not time yet for you to come be with us. Daddy Sev will make the hurt go away. He'll bring Papa Tom and Uncle Lucy too. Auntie Bella and Auntie Cissa are waiting for you, also. Hold on just a bit longer, Haddy.”

Haddy heard mummy and knew she was right. He couldn't sleep forever yet. Daddy and Papa were coming. Duddy was getting help from Heddy to get his daddy and papa.

He heard Duddy come back into the room, and sat next to him on the floor. Duddy started talking to Haddy, but it was hard to listen when he was trying so hard to stay awake for mummy. He couldn't sleep forever yet, Uncle Tanny can't take him yet, mummy said so.

It felt like forever, he hurt and he was tired. He tried to tell Duddy, “Daddy, Papa, coming?” but he didn't understand. “Duddy, wan Daddy, wan Papa. Pease, Duddy. Owie, owie.”

_*_*_*_

Dudley waited next to his cousin for hours. He didn't know how long it would take for Hedwig to get to the professor and how long after that it would take for anyone to show up.

After a while he heard Harry trying to speak, “Daddy, Papa, coming?” but Dudley didn't understand. “Duddy, wan Daddy, wan Papa. Pease, Duddy. Owie, owie.”

“Harry, your dad isn't here. I know it hurts, but your teacher is coming, I sent Hedwig with a letter to come help you, okay? He's coming, not your dad.” Dudley didn't understand why Harry was talking like a little kid. This is bad. Harry's mind isn't right. Dudley hoped help was coming soon.

Another 20 minutes went by, when he heard three cracks outside the house, that sounded like a car backfiring. Soon after the front door opened up downstairs. He knew this was the help he was waiting for.

Running downstairs, he saw three men entering the front hallway. The first one inside was a tall man, around 6'3", dressed in black. He had long black hair to his shoulders and a large nose. His skin was pale and had eyes as black as the robe he was wearing.

The second man who entered was just a little shorter than the first man, but was still tall. He has brown wavy hair that was worn short around to his ears. His face was that of what Dudley imagined a fairy tale Prince to look like. The most startling thing about him though was his ruby red eyes.

The last man to enter the house was the shortest at around 5'11" and was almost the opposite of the first man in looks. He had long hair of blond so light it was almost white that fell down his back. He was dressed in silver blue robes that made his grey eyes look almost silver in the low lighting coming from outside.

Dudley spoke up when they were all inside, “Professor?”

The man in black replied, “Yes, where is he? Take me to Harry.”

Dudley didn't say anything after that, just took the stairs at a run with the men following behind him. When he got to Harry's door, he heard the three men gasp in shock at the sight of his cousin on the floor.

“I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt him any more than he already was. I rolled him onto his side so he could breathe, but that was it. I didn't know what else to do.” Dudley was wringing his hands together. The blond haired man stood next to him and squeezed his shoulder to reassure Dudley.

The red eyed man spoke up, “You did the right thing by getting help. Thank you.”

The man in black, the professor Dudley assumed, started to say words in a language Dudley didn't understand and waving his wand over Harry.

“I've been talking to him to keep him awake, but about 20 minutes ago he started asking for his dad. I don't know what he was trying to say, his dad is dead. I think his mind might be broken. He was talking like a little kid. I'm sorry, I tried... I tried.” Dudley was starting to cry, he didn't want his cousin to die.

_*_*_*_

Haddy heard voices downstairs. He hoped it was Daddy and Papa and Uncle Lucy. They would make the owies go bye bye.

He saw Duddy come back, and behind him was Daddy Sev and Papa Tom and Uncle Lucy. Yes, they would make the owies go bye bye.

_*_*_*_

When Severus saw the snowy owl come into his kitchen that night he was confused. Did Harry figure out that they have been looking for him for the last two weeks? Tom, Lucius, and he had been trying to find Harry. Severus knew that he was with that bitch, Petunia, and her husband, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember where they lived. He knew that Dumbledore had something to do with it.

So, when he saw Hedwig with a letter in her beak, Severus quickly took it and read the letter, before floo calling to Malfoy Manor. He knew Tom was there with Lucius tonight talking about future plans.

Severus entered the floo and stepped out the other end into the reception hall at Malfoy Manor as Tom and Lucius entered the room.

“Severus, what's going on? You look frantic with worry,” Tom spoke up as he neared Severus, grabbing onto his forearm.

“Tom, Lucius. I just received a letter from Harry's cousin, Dudley. His uncle beat him tonight, he's dying. His cousin gave us the address. We can finally go get him,” Severus spoke quickly, making sure the urgency of the situation was conveyed.

Tom didn't need any more prompting than that. He called for an elf. “What can Felly do for Master Lord?”

“Tell Narcissa and Bellatrix that Harry has been located, and he needs medical attention. Tell them to get the hospital wing ready for him,” Tom told Felly.

With that the three men quickly apparated to the address given to them by Dudley. Harry didn't have much time.

As the world stopped spinning, Severus located which house that Harry was in, “Do you feel the wards? There is nothing protective about them.”

Lucius replied, “No, there isn't. We will have to come back with the goblin master warders to get a full accounting. We don't have much time.”

With that said they entered Number 4, Privet Drive.

Severus used an _alohomora_ on the front door. Tom and Lucius followed him into the house. When they were fully entered in the house, he saw a teenage boy coming down the stairs. He had dirty blond hair and was average size for his age. However, he was also quite large around the middle.

Dudley spoke up, “Professor?”

Severus replied, “Yes, where is he? Take me to Harry.”

Dudley didn't say anything after that, just took the stairs at a run with the men following behind him. When he got to Harry's door, the three men gasped in shock at the sight of Harry on the floor.

Severus quickly went to Harry and started casting diagnostic spells to see what he could do. He pulled out his potions pouch. Severus gave Harry a blood replenisher and a pain reliever. He heard Dudley talking behind him but paid no mind to what was being said.

Harry opened his eyes, “Daddy Sev came for his Haddy. Mummy told Haddy he come and Uncle Tanny said it not time yet. Mummy said hold on. But Haddy tired and owie. Papa Tom kiss owie bye bye? Daddy, Haddy be a good boy but Uncle Vernon made Haddy hurt.”

Severus was shocked. He didn't know what happened to Harry but he was asking for him and Tom. Lily talked to Harry? How? What was going on?

“It's okay now, Harry. I've got you. I'll make it better.” Severus was getting Harry ready for them to leave soon. “Lucius, please get all of Harry's things ready to leave. He's almost stable enough to get to the manor.”

Behind him, Lucius was asking Dudley where all of Harry's belongings were. Tom came over to help Severus get Harry healed up.

Harry looked up when Tom knelt down next to them. “Papa Tom kiss Haddy better? Mummy said so. Daddy Sev made the owie stop. Haddy tired, Papa.”

“Sev, what is he talking about?” Tom was confused, and by the looks of it, Severus was too.

“I don't know. He keeps calling me Daddy and you Papa. He said that Lily told him we were coming and to hold on for us. I don't know, Tom.” Severus was getting more confused as Harry kept talking. “He keeps call in himself Haddy, too.”

Tom started talking to Harry to see if he could understand what had happened. “Harry, can you tell me what's going on? Did you talk to your mother?”

“Not Harry, I Haddy. Harry hurt and Haddy here now. Mummy tell me that Haddy stay awake. Daddy and Papa and Uncle Lucy coming. They take Haddy and Duddy. We see Auntie Cissa and Auntie Bella. Haddy owie go bye bye.” Harry's eyes were still clouded over with residual pain.

“Okay, Haddy. We'll take you with us, and make the owies go bye bye. Alright, baby? We've got you.” Tom spoke up, looking at Severus for confirmation. Severus nodded his head.

“Do you have all of Harry's things? We're ready to go. He's stable enough for a portkey.” Severus asked Lucius.

“Yes, I have everything from the cupboard under the stairs and from the loose floorboard under his bed.” Lucius spoke from behind the other two men.

Harry spoke then, “Duddy have stuff? Mummy said so. Haddy have to be with Duddy. Can't leave Duddy. No, no, no. Duddy go with Haddy.”

“Dudley, looks like you're coming with us. Get some clothes quickly. Anything else you need we can get at the manor or come back for another time,” Tom spoke over his shoulder.

“Yes, sir.” Dudley left the room and was back within five minutes with a small overnight bag. “Ready, sirs.”

With that said, the five gathered around the portkey and left Privet Drive behind.

_*_*_*_


	2. Summer in Surrey

Once the portkey landed in the hospital wing of Malfoy Manor, Narcissa rushed over to get to Harry. She levitated him onto a bed to continue what Severus had started.

As she was running her diagnostic scans, Narcissa asked Severus to tell her what he could about what happened. “I received an owl from Harry's cousin, Dudley, stating that his uncle beat him severely tonight. That he wasn't going to make it through the day. I gathered Tom and Lucius to take us to Harry. When we got to the house I noticed that there were no protective wards. We will have to follow up on that later. Inside the room Harry was in, there was blood everywhere. On the floor, walls, and the ceiling. I gave him a blood replenisher and a pain reliever right away. There are a few broken bones that I mended temporarily. He will need Skele-gro though. Maybe even vanish and start fresh. No concussion. Welts and scabs on his back, butt and legs. There are knife carvings on his back and stomach. He'll need a scar reducer for those. There is a lot of internal bleeding. Punctured right lung from a broken rib. The rib is fixed, but the lung puncture needs a level 10 healing draught. I only had level 5 with me. No sexual abuse detected, but he was naked when we found him.”

Narcissa started asking for potions, and Severus handed them over as they were listed. Spelling them straight into his stomach, Harry was beginning to gain a bit of his color back.

“Bella, get some warm water and rags. I need you to help clean him up,” Narcissa talked to her sister. Bella followed right away.

_*_*_*_

From the side of the room, Tom, Lucius and Dudley just waited until Harry was healed.

“How come you told me to come with you? I'm not magical and my parents will notice me missing,” Dudley asked.

“Harry said that his mother told him that you needed to come with us. I don't know what is going on right now, but if he said your Aunt Lily told him you needed to come, then we needed you to come with us,” Tom replied.

“Do you know why he keeps calling himself Haddy, and why he's talking like a little kid? He was fine before tonight's punishment. It was afterwards that he started talking like that.”

“He said that he's not Harry, but Haddy. That Harry was hurting too much and that Haddy is there now. Said that his mother told him that Severus, Lucius, and I were coming. That he couldn't sleep yet. I'm not sure yet what happened but I think that his mind split. That can happen when the mind is overwhelmed and can manifest into multiple personalities, or Dissociative Identity Disorder. Regarding talking to his mother, I don't know. Magic is very vast and a lot is still not known.”

_*_*_*_

“Haddy, we are almost done for right now. I would like to give you a dreamless sleeping draught. Will you take it for me?” Severus asked Harry.

“Mummy said no forever sleep. Not time for Uncle Tanny. No forever sleep, Daddy,” Harry replied.

“I know, baby. This isn't for forever sleep. Can you be Daddy's good boy and drink this for me? This will help us make all your owies better when you wake up again.”

Harry's eyes went out of focus for a minute, then spoke up again. “Mummy said Daddy's med-sin okay. Uncle Tanny said he not come for me no more. But Mummy said Papa kiss Haddy better. Said so before. Haddy no have kiss. Haddy need his kiss, Daddy.”

Severus sighed, and asked Tom to come over. He explained what was going on. “Haddy, baby, Papa is here and will give you a kiss. Then will you be Daddy's good boy?” Severus said to Harry.

“Yes, Daddy. Yes, Papa. Haddy kiss and sleep.”

Tom bent over Harry and gave him a kiss over his lightning bolt scar, “Sleep for Daddy and Papa, baby. We'll be here when you wake up.”

With that, Severus gave a sleeping draught to Harry. He was asleep within a minute. He turned to Narcissa and asked, “What needs to be done now?”

“He'll probably need to go into a healing coma. I need to vanish some bones as you said, then Skele-gro. But that needs to wait a few hours for the healing draught to stop and heal the internal damage. No concussion but I need to figure out what his mental state is. Also, was he talking about Lily? And who is Uncle Tanny?” Narcissa informed the men.

“Yes, I believe somehow he is talking to Lily beyond the grave. I don't know why Potter isn't talking to Harry also. I have no idea who Uncle Tanny is. He mentioned Uncle Lucy, Auntie Cissa and Auntie Bella earlier. I'm apparently Daddy Sev and Tom is his Papa. Dudley, his cousin, is Duddy. I just can't figure out who Uncle Tanny is.”

“Alright, for now let's let his magic work with the healing draught and we will get ourselves settled for a moment. Let's take this to the sitting room. I've got monitors on him just in case his status changes.”

With that Narcissa, Bellatrix, Tom, Severus, Lucius, and Dudley went into the sitting room nearby where Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange were waiting for an update.

After explaining what happened and the plan for Harry's healing, Narcissa tells them they will have to wait for a mental assessment. “Tom, Severus. I don't know why he has latched onto you two, but if he wakes up in the same mindset, I will need your help to figure out what is going on and to keep him calm.”

“Of course, we have been trying to find him since we received that note from Ms. Lovegood two weeks back. I, again, don't know what is going on but we will be there for Harry. Lucius, please contact Gringott's to get an accounting on the wards at 4 Privet Drive. Also, set up an appointment to get an inheritance, abilities, and health test for both Harry and Dudley. I don't know why Dudley is with us, but Lily said so for a reason,” Tom spoke to the room.

“Right away, my Lord,” Lucius said before floo calling the goblins at Gringott's.

“Narcissa, please get a room set up for Dudley. Wait on getting a room for Harry. He might need more accommodations if he is still in a little's mindset when waking up. Also inform your son of what is going on. You can decide how much detail you give him, however.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Narcissa said.

“For now, those of us who are not needed should get some sleep. We will have a few heavy days ahead of us and will need the rest. Dudley, we will get your things after we go to Gringott's. Any questions?”

“Um, yes, sir. What's Gringott's?” Dudley asked.

“It's the wizarding bank. It's run by goblins. They offer many services including those that I asked Lucius to schedule. This will help us determine why your Aunt Lily asked Harry to make sure you came with him.”

“Oh, alright, sir. Why do they keep calling you, my Lord?”

“I'm the Dark Lord. They have sworn allegiance to me, to serve me and protect me and mine. In return I have sworn to better our world and to protect them to the best of my abilities. We are currently fighting a civil war in Magical Britain. The current Light Lord is Hogwarts' headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He is the one who placed Harry with your parents, even though he had no legal right to do so. There are a lot of unknowns right now, but Dumbledore's transgressions are coming to light.”

“Okay. What should I call you?”

“Tom.”

“Well, for now I think I should either be with Harry or go to sleep. Thank you for saving Harry. I didn't know what else to do.”

Narcissa took up the conversation from there, “Of course, dear. Thank you for doing what you could. Let's get you a room so you can rest.” With that Narcissa led Dudley out of the room to get him settled into a guest suite.

_*_*_*_

Lucius flooed Gringott's and asked for a master warder to do a ward analysis on 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey. He also set up an appointment for Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter for 2 days time. The goblin he spoke with, Ironclaw, stated that they have been trying to see Heir Potter for nearly 5 years and have received no response.

Lucius assured him that that information was not known, but would be rectified in 2 days.

After ending the floo call, he went back to the group. When Narcissa took Dudley to a guest suite, he asked what the plan of action was.

Tom replied, “For now, get Harry healed. Get Dudley settled. Get Draco informed. We will go to the bank in 2 days. Hopefully the wards report will be available by then also. Afterwards, depending on Dudley's results we will retrieve his possessions from his parents home. After that, it is unknown. We will need to wait for the results from the children's tests.”

The adults left in the room pondered over everything that had happened in the last few hours. It was going to be a very long few days.

_*_*_*_

Narcissa continued to work on Harry's bones for the next few hours. Once that was done, there was nothing else to do except to wait. Harry's other health issues would be long term treatment. She sent everyone off to bed to meet for a late breakfast in the morning.

Tom and Severus went to their room in the manor. They would be staying for the foreseeable future.

“Tom, what are we going to do with Harry? When we received that letter from Ms. Lovegood, I didn't know what to expect,” Severus worried.

“Well, we knew that we were still waiting for our third. It looks like we will still have him, but it might take time to get our dynamics down. I believe there might be some blocks on Harry's core and that's why we haven't detected anything before,” Tom responded.

“I know. This is a bit of a shock. Also, if Harry hadn't been so badly injured, I think that I would have been too aroused to do anything. He kept calling me Daddy. You know how much I've wanted a little to join us.”

“Yes, that was quite the shock. I know that once we get Harry healed and any blocks removed it will take us some time to settle Harry. I do believe though that he will fit right in with us. We know of two of his personalities, Harry and Haddy. There will probably be more, but we will get through this. He will need his daddy and papa to ground him and take control when he gets overwhelmed.” Tom was now smirking at Severus, because he knew how much this aroused Severus.

“Tom, I need you. Take my mind off tonight.” Severus was very nearly begging.

Tom stood up and took Severus' hand. They walked over to their bed. Tom started to slowly unbutton Severus' robe. With so many buttons, it was taking too long. Tom decided to just wandlessly vanish their clothes to the laundry basket.

Severus moaned at the quick change. “Please, Tom.”

“When we have our baby in bed with us, begging for his Daddy's cock and his Papa's cock you won't be able to last. We will get him bathed for us, and when he's on his changing table, we'll get him in a nappy. What will you do with him then, love?”

“Oh, Merlin! Tom!”

“Yes. That's it, love. Scream for me. Haddy will be our innocent and naive baby. He won't know how to handle those big boy emotions. It'll be too much for him. His big green eyes, with tears running down his cheeks. When you wipe him down, he'll feel so good. He'll get hard for us, love, and ask his daddy why he's growing. When his papa starts to touch him, he'll moan around his paci and ask his daddy to touch him too. Do you want that, love?”

“Tom, please!” With that pretty begging from Severus, there was nothing for it. Tom wandlessly and non-verbally stretched and lubricated Severus' hole. Tom lowered them onto the bed, with Severus underneath Tom, on his back looking up at Tom with his black eyes. “Please, Tom. Daddy wants Papa to fill him up. I want to feel Papa. Please.”

Tom kissed Severus on the neck and slowly worked his way down. He sucked on his nipples, playing with the other and then switching. “Do you want to feed baby? Do you want to know that you are providing Baby Haddy with his food? Get your breasts filled with milk, squirt him in the face, swallow your nipples whole? Haddy will be begging, wanton, for us. Do you want that, love?”

“Yes, yes! I want my breasts to be full, I want to feed our baby. I want to fill his belly with my milk while you fill his pretty baby hole with your cock. I want to feel his mouth on my nipples, I want to feel your hand on my cock. Please, Tom. Fill me up.”

With that pretty begging, Tom lined up his cock to Severus' entrance. “Ready?” With a shaky nod, Tom entered Severus in one slow, smooth thrust. He started to move back and forth inside of Severus. They were both imagining Haddy joining them in their bed. With his small delicate hands on theirs bodies, and his pretty pink lips kissing them, drinking from Severus.

“Papa, give Daddy what he needs, please. Fill me up, breed me, make my belly full of your sperm. Make my tits heavy with milk. Please, Papa. Harder! Ahhh! FASTER!”

“Sev, oh, Sev. I want to fill you so full. Get your belly so big. I want to watch you feed our baby with your milk heavy tits. Watch his eyes water with pleasure.” Tom sped up, thrusting in and out. Hitting Severus' prostate with each thrust. The tip of his cock abusing it, stroking it. He could feel Severus was getting close, could feel his hole flutter around his cock. He could feel his balls tingle and start to draw up. Tom was close. “Daddy, come for Papa. Make Baby's special milk. Come for me.”

With that, Severus came untouched across his belly and up his chest. He clenched down around Tom's cock during his orgasm. It was too much for Tom. He started orgasming, releasing his seed into Severus' hole. Tom stayed on top of Severus for a few moments, then rolled onto the side of Severus.

“Oh, sweet Salazar, Tom. I don't know how I'm going to last without taking Harry if he stays being Haddy. I'll need to get the breastfeeding potions made though. I think Haddy will be staying for most of the time. I want to be ready for him.”

“Yes, I think that would be best. Also, get an eye correction potion made. Those beautiful green eyes do not belong behind glasses.”

“Mmmhmm. You just want to watch him cry, his tear filled eyes while you spank that bottom red.”

“Of course I do. It'll be gorgeous.”

Soon after, they both fell asleep dreaming of their baby. They couldn't wait to get Harry feeling better and into their bed.

_*_*_*_

The next day the occupants of the manor met in the dining room for a late breakfast. Narcissa had filled Draco in on the happenings of the night before. To say he was surprised was an understatement. 

The dining room that they gathered in was the smaller family dining room reserved for a more intimate setting. In the middle was a ten person table with four seats on each side and one on each end. It was a dark brown table with matching chairs that had a dark purple cushion. The walls were a lighter purple with a black floral design throughout. A medium sized silver chandelier sat above the table filled with never-out candles.

Lucius sat at the head of the table with Tom on the other end. Narcissa sat next to Lucius's right and Severus sat next to Tom's right. Draco sat across from Narcissa. Tom's left was empty, waiting for Harry to be ready to join them. Rodolphus, Rabastan, Bellatrix, and Dudley filled in the rest of the table. Felly entered the dining room and served the breakfast foods.

Dudley squeaked in surprise when he saw the house elf. “What was that?”

Draco answered, “That is a magical creature called a house elf. They are like a wizard's servant. They cook, clean, garden, or do any task that their master requires of them. They don't get paid in the traditional sense but they do have a symbiotic relationship. In exchange for their services they are bonded to a wizard, family, or magical building to feed off the magic. This keeps them healthy and alive.”

“So, Harry was basically our family house elf without the benefits?” Dudley muttered. This caused the room to go silent. Dudley started to fidget a little, not sure what it was that he said. “What did I say?”

“There is a lot of information that we do not know about how Harry was raised. What we do know is most likely lies spread by the headmaster. We have been told that he was raised like a pampered, spoiled prince that was loved by his family. That he was being trained in wizarding culture since the age of five years old so that one day he could take on his family lordship duties,” Draco explained to a shocked Dudley.

“You have got to be joking! None of that is true. He lived in the cupboard under the stairs for ten years. He only got my second bedroom right before his eleventh birthday because of the letters. He did all the housework from the age of four years old. He learned how to cook by trial and error, with severe punishments when he burnt the food. He didn't ever get enough food to eat. Especially because I always ate it and there were no leftovers. My gang always chased him at school and bullied him relentlessly. Harry thought his name was Freak Boy the first day of primary school. I thought it was funny at the time, but now I don't. Not knowing your own name. My mum told him that his parents died in a car crash because his dad was an alcoholic pimp driving his whore mum to her street corner. He was never allowed to forget that he was an unwanted freak that was left on the doorstep with the old milk bottles. He didnt know that he was a wizard until that giant man came to us when we started running away from the letters. That was on his eleventh birthday.”

The other people in the room were speechless.

Severus cleared his throat before saying, “Well that certainly explains quite a bit.” And wasn't that an understatement.

Narcissa broke the awkward silence by stating, “That will all be fixed. For now, let's eat.”

They all filled their plates and began to eat. About halfway through the meal, Severus asked, “How is Harry doing this morning? I know he isn't awake, but how is the bone regrowth going?”

“It is going as well as expected when not being at peak form because of the malnutrition. It will take a while for the bones to be as strong as they should. I have a list for you of potions that he will need for the next few months,” Narcissa said.

“Good, I wanted to brew them today so they can be ready for tomorrow. I also added an eye correction potion so we won't have to worry about getting the correct prescription for his glasses.”

“Excellent. That will do nicely.”

Tom asked, “Dudley, you mentioned that Harry was bullied while you two were younger. Can you explain why your behavior seems to have been changed?”

“Um, yeah. Last summer there was an attack by two of these large black robed floating monsters. Harry called them demon somethings. When they came close to me they made me remember all the bad things in my life. Most of the memories were of Harry being bullied and abused by my parents. Over the last year I have been talking with the school therapist to help with some of these issues. When I came home this summer and we picked Harry up from the train station, we were told that his godfather had died and that Dad had better treat Harry well. That just made Dad even more angry than he was already from last summer. I've been working on being a better person. That includes my attitude and my overall health,” Dudley stated.

“Wait, I thought only those who have magic can see dementors. How can you see them?” Draco exclaimed.

“That is the question, isn't it,” Lucius said.

“Yes, that will hopefully be answered tomorrow when we go to the bank. If Dudley is magical there might be a block on his core or he might be a squib. Either way he would belong in the magical world, and not the muggle world. We will be getting some answers tomorrow,” Tom explained.

Narcissa continued the conversation by asking Draco to show Dudley around the manor and to play host until lunch at 1:00 that afternoon. When the two boys left, Severus stated that he was going to start on his brewing. Tom asked the Lestrange brothers to go to Privet Drive to make sure the boys would not be missed. Lucius and Tom both had paperwork that needed to be done, so went their separate ways. Narcissa and Bellatrix went to check on Harry.

_*_*_*_

Draco and Dudley left the dining room for the tour of the manor. Draco showed Dudley the rest of the bottom floor which included the reception room, the formal dining room, the small ballroom, the large ballroom and the formal sitting room. They continued onto the second floor which included the family sitting room from last night, the hospital wing, the studies, a game room, and the library. The third floor was not shown but was told that it housed all of the bedrooms and suites.

Outside Draco walked through the rose garden to get to the quidditch pitch. Dudley asked questions about the famous wizarding sport. “Harry and I are the seekers for our house teams at school. He's the youngest seeker in over a century.”

“Wow. I guess I really don't know much about my cousin. I mean, I've lived with him most of my life but my parents told me mostly lies. They always told me that he was a freak and freaks don't deserve to be treated like human beings. I was always so mean to him. This last year has been a real wake up call for me, realizing that Harry has had a hard life to live.”

“How much do you know of his life from the wizarding world?” Draco asked Dudley.

“I know that his parents, Aunt Lily and Uncle James were both magical and died in the war. That he's supposedly famous for something he did as a baby but don't know what. That's about it. I haven't had the best experiences from magicals. The giant man gave me a pig tail when I was eleven. I had to have it cut off at the doctor's. Harry got mad when we were thirteen and he made my dad's sister, Aunt Marge, blow up like a balloon and float away. Then when we were fourteen his friend's family picked him up from our house, but came through our closed up fireplace. Made a huge mess in a our living room. The twin red heads left some candy on the ground and I ate it because mum put me on a diet that summer. My tongue started to grow and grow until it was over four feet long. Their dad finally fixed me, but still. It was scary. Then last summer with the attack I told you about already.”

“Wow, that's a lot of not so nice experiences, especially when you have no idea what's going on. I guess I can see why muggles are so afraid of wizards.”

“Muggles?”

“Non-magicals.”

Draco and Dudley continued talking together until lunch time. They met the rest of the family in the dining room.

“How was the tour, boys?” Narcissa asked them.

“It was fine, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you. Draco and I have been talking about my magical experiences and what I know of the magical world, which is very little,” Dudley responded.

“Well, I think after lunch would be a good time to read up a bit in the library. There you can read up on most subjects.”

“Thank you, again.”

The day continued like before. Dinner was had with everyone, again in the family dining room. An update regarding Harry was given. He was out of his healing coma, but continued sleeping until he was ready to wake.

_*_*_*_

After Daddy gave Haddy the sleepy med-sin, Haddy dreamed about his mummy and Uncle Tanny again. Auntie Cattie was there this time too. They talked for a while. Haddy finally asked his mummy, “Where Dad James?”

Mummy was quiet for a while, before Uncle Tanny said, “He's not here with us. He's still somewhere on earth right now. It's not his time to be here with us yet.”

After this was said, Mummy had her mad, ugly face on. I didn't know why she was mad, but she said that I would learn about Dad James soon. I had to be pay-shun.

Auntie Cattie said that when I go to see the goblins that I needed to say some words to ask her to judge Dad James due to his ax-shuns to me. That she would make sure that Dad James couldn't hurt me or take my money from me. She said that she would have him pay for being a bad boy.

“Dad James gets spanks?” Haddy asked. That made Mummy, Uncle Tanny and Auntie Cattie laugh. I didn't see what was funny. That's what happens when you're a bad boy.

Auntie Cattie said, “No, he'll get more than a spanking. He's been a very bad boy. After you ask for me to judge Dad James in front of the goblins, ask Daddy Sev or Papa Tom or Uncle Lucy to explain. They will tell you what Dad James did to be bad.”

After that, Mummy told me that it was time for me to wake up now. I didn't want to yet, but Uncle Tanny reminded me that it wasn't time for my forever sleep yet. So, I woke up.


	3. Special Shower

When Haddy woke up, he looked at the ceiling above him. It wasn't one he had ever seen before. He had seen three main ceilings from sleepy times before. His cupboard, Duddy's second bedroom, and Hogwarts. This was a new one. It was kinda pretty. It was white, but the ceiling had popped out flowers all over that were colored.

Haddy heard someone next to him so he turned his head to the side. He smiled. “Daddy! I go sleep, but not forever sleep like you telled me to. Saw Mummy and Uncle Tanny and Auntie Cattie. Papa?”

Daddy laughed a little when I was done talking. “Papa went to get some yummy food from Felly, the Malfoy's house elf. Papa will be right back, baby.”

“Oh! I know Felly! He like Duddy for Dobby! Is he friend too? I wan friend.”

“Felly is Dobby's cousin, like Duddy is your cousin?”

“That what I say, Daddy! You need clean ears, Daddy?”

Again Daddy laughed. I didn't know why. “No, my ears are clean. I wanted to make sure that I understood you, baby.”

“Kay, Daddy.”

After that Papa walked in with a tray of food that smelled yummy. My tummy was growling like a bear. Papa heard it and asked, “Does Baby need some food to feed the bear?”

I giggled because I was just thinking the same thing. “Yep, Papa. Bear hungry. GRRRR!”

“What does baby bear want to eat today? We have some eggs, or porridge or toast. What would you like?”

”Honey, Papa! Bear eat honey.“

This time both Daddy and Papa laughed. I still didn't know what was so funny. Daddy said, ”Well, let's get some honey into your porridge. Can Daddy feed you, or are you a big boy today?“

I scrunched up my face, because Haddy is a baby. I'm not a big boy yet. ”Haddy baby, Daddy.“

”Okay, then let's get you ready to eat. Here's a bib with a snitch on it so you don't get messy. Daddy needs to sit you up, okay, baby?“

”Kay, Daddy.“

While Papa was putting honey in my porridge, Daddy put my snitch bib around my neck and sat me up. He started to feed me yummy porridge to go to my growly bear. When we were all done Papa told me what we needed to do today. We needed to get a bath and clothes and a nappy for visiting the goblins. Daddy picked me up, and we left for a bedroom upstairs.

Once we were in the bathroom, Daddy put me down on the floor to take off my clothes while Papa got the water ready. I got a little scared because Auntie Tunie always made it cold and hard to breathe. I started shaking my head, ”No, no, no, Papa. No bath!“

Papa looked at me getting a little mad face and said, ”Baby, you need to take a bath. You're dirty. We need to get you clean. Daddy already got you naked and ready for your bath.“

”No, no, no. Bath owie, no beeve. No cold. No, no, no. Auntie Tunie make owies...“ I started to get sad and my eyes got blurry.

Papa finally understood, because he asked, ”Do you want a warm shower instead?“

”Pease, Papa, Pease, Daddy. Baby Haddy be good boy.“

”Alright. Since you want a shower, someone needs to get in with you so you don't fall. Do you want Daddy or Papa?“

That was a silly question, and I told them that. ”Both. Silly Daddy, silly Papa.“

_*_*_*_

Severus didn't know what he was going to do. Here was Haddy, naked, asking us to shower with him. That meant getting naked with both Haddy and Tom in the same shower. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but we hadn't talked to Haddy about that aspect our our relationship yet. I groaned.

Behind me, Tom just chuckled and said lowly in my ear, ”Just get undressed, love. We will handle it if he asks, okay?“

So, I got undressed while Tom did the same. I then picked up Haddy to take him the shower. I could feel his little boy cock against my stomach and I started to get hard. This would be one difficult shower. 

Once all three of us were in the shower stall, Tom started the water. He put it on warm and made it come out from above, put on the gentle rain shower setting. I put Haddy down between me and Tom. Haddy was about a foot shorter than both of us with his head stopping at about nipple height. I groaned again. 

Tom started to get the body wash potion that smelled of sandalwood to clean Haddy. I looked over Tom's body, and he was getting hard too. Just when I thought Haddy wouldn't say anything, he asked, ”Daddy, why are you and Papa getting bigger?“

I heard Tom chuckle and I just glared at him. ”Baby, when I see you and Papa naked it makes Daddy happy. This is my cock, and when Daddy gets happy in a special way, his cock gets bigger. Papa too.“

”Oh, okay. Baby Haddy have happy cock, too?“ Haddy asked.

I groaned again, but this time it was more of a moan. My sweet innocent, naive, baby Haddy. Tom answered this time, ”Do you want your baby cock to be happy, Haddy?“

”Yes, Papa! Make Haddy baby cock happy!“

I looked Tom in the eye. I can't believe it was this easy to get what we wanted. Sweet, innocent, naive, baby Haddy asking for us to get him hard. I gave Tom a nod, letting him know that I was okay to go ahead with this first sexual experience between the three of us. 

Tom stepped up behind Haddy, and knelt down. He put one hand on his waist and the other wrapping around to fondle Haddy's baby bollocks. I reached down between my legs and grabbed my erection, while watching Tom and Haddy. 

”Daddy, happy cock gets play time? Feel good?“ Haddy asked why I was stroking my hard leaking cock.

”Yes, baby. It feels good to have play time with my happy cock. Would you like to have play time with my happy cock while Papa has play time with your happy cock?“ I asked Haddy.

”Yes, yes, Daddy!“ Haddy moaned out while Tom started to stroke Haddy's erection. Haddy walked towards me a little, then reached out with his small hand. He wrapped it around my cock, not quite all the way around, but close. He started to move his hand up and down my shaft. I placed my hand over his small hand and showed him how to move.

Behind Haddy I saw Tom was rock hard and leaking too. I gave him another nod to let him know I was okay for him to introduce the next step to Haddy. ”Haddy, Papa has a happy cock too. But since you are playing with Daddy's happy cock with your hands, Papa wants to tell you another way that you can play with a happy cock. Is that okay, Baby?“

”But Papa, Haddy has two hands. I have one nother to play happy cock.“

”Baby, do you see under Daddy's happy cock? Those hanging beneath?“

”Yes, Papa.“

”Those are Daddy's balls. When you play with a happy cock it feels good to play with balls too. So, you need one hand for Daddy's happy cock and another for his balls. Do you feel how Papa is playing with your balls?“

”Yes, Papa! It made Haddy have happy cock. Feels nice to play with balls.“

With that, Tom grabbed Haddy's other hand and moved it to cup my balls, and started fondling them. I was still moving Haddy's hand up and down my shaft. The dual sensation was wonderful. I looked into Haddy's eyes and could see that he was feeling good but overwhelmed.

”Haddy, are you okay, baby? You have watery eyes. Do you still feel good, baby?“

”Yes, Daddy. Haddy likes Papa playing with Haddy balls. Happy cock sad though. He lonely.“

”Ah, yes. Papa, will you play with Haddy's happy cock now? You can also tell him how else you can play with happy cocks.“

Tom smirked up at me, and said, ”Yes, Haddy. There is a hole in your bum that when fingers or happy cocks play with it, it feels really good. You have to make sure that your hole is clean and wet first though. Also, if you want a happy cock to be inside your bum hole, you have to stretch your bum hole first to make sure the happy cock will fit. Inside your bum hole is a happy button that when pressed feels really good. Do you want Papa to show you your happy button?“

Haddy mewls a little and leans against Tom's chest, ”Yes, Papa.“

I hear Tom cast a cleansing and lubricating charm on Haddy. I watch as Tom moves his hand from Haddy's waist and makes his legs go a little wider. ”Haddy, baby. Papa made your bum hole clean and wet. I'm going to put my finger inside now, okay? It might feel funny at first but just push down on Papa's finger, okay, baby?“

”Yes, Papa.“

Tom moves his finger down Haddy's crack and grazed over his pink baby hole. Haddy gasps at the feelings. Tom does this a few times before stopping on Haddy's hole and starts to lightly circle it, pushing in slightly. At the feel of this pressure Haddy grabs my cock a bit tighter as he strokes it and pulls on my balls a little as he fondles them. This is almost my undoing, but I quickly squeeze the base of my cock so I don't spurt all over Haddy just yet.

Again, Tom smirks up at me. I want to kiss that right off his face, but can't reach without disturbing the wonderful hand job Haddy is giving me. Tom pushes his finger into Haddy's hole. Haddy gasps again. ”Baby, remember push down on my finger.“

Haddy does and Tom crooks his finger forward just a little, and Haddy cries out ”PAPA!“ Tom smirks again, and starts moving his finger slowly in and out, touching Haddy's prostate each time. Haddy is panting now. I'm so close. Tom catches my eye, and nods to me. I know this means that he knows I'm close and he's okay with me coming.

I say to Haddy, ”Baby, Daddy's happy cock is almost done playing. When he's done playing he's going to give you special milk. Do you want special milk in your mouth or on your belly? Also, your happy cock will give special milk too. When you are ready to give special milk, do you want Daddy or Papa to drink it, or do you want to put your special milk somewhere else?“

Haddy is starting to cry, I can tell he feels good but he doesn't know what he's feeling. ”Are you feeling big boy emotions, Haddy? Do you want me to choose for you, baby?“

Haddy moans a little, and nods his head. ”Okay, baby. This is what we are going to do. This time Papa is going to drink Daddy's special milk to show you what to do next time, okay? Then when your special milk is ready, Daddy will drink it so you know what it feels like, okay, baby?“

Again, Haddy nods his head. I tilt my head forward a little to let Tom know I'm ready to come. With his hands still on Haddy's cock and in his arse, he leans forward until his mouth is sucking on the tip of my cock. Haddy is still moving his hand with mine over his, up and down my shaft. I can feel my orgasm getting closer. My balls start to tighten, and I squeeze Haddy's hand to squeeze my cock tighter. I cry out, ”TOM! HADDY!“ and I come into Tom's mouth.

Tom allows some of it to dribble down his chin to show Haddy my milky white sperm. Haddy looks curiously at it. He moves his hand from my spent cock and brings it to Tom's mouth. Swiping a finger through my cum, he brings it to his lips, and sticks out a cute, little, pink tongue to lick at my cum. It almost makes me orgasm again.

Haddy is thinking, then asks, ”Daddy, can I have Papa's special milk after you drink mine?“

Tom moans behind Haddy, and says breathily, ”Yes, baby, yes!“

I get on my knees and crawl to Haddy's baby cock, about four inches long. I envelope it into my mouth in one go, swallowing down to the root. He called out, ”DADDY!“ I can tell Tom has inserted a second finger into Haddy's arse and is pushing against his prostate.

Tom is talking into Haddy's ear, ”That's it, baby. Daddy wants to drink your special milk. Papa has his fingers in your baby hole, touching your happy button. Daddy has his mouth on your happy cock. Feels good, doesn't it, baby? Would you want to feel Papa's happy cock in your baby hole, on your happy button? Do you want Papa to fill you up? You're such a good boy for Daddy and Papa. You have all these big boy emotions right now, and you are showing us that with those pretty tears running down your face. You feel so good on your happy cock and your happy button. Papa likes it when you cry when you feel good. It makes Papa's cock extra happy. Papa wants to make baby cry happy tears. Daddy wants to drink your special milk from your happy cock. Now, be a good boy for Daddy and Papa. Give Daddy your special milk, baby. That's it, baby. Do you see Daddy drinking it all down? Look, a little came out of Daddy's mouth. Be a good boy and lick it up for Papa, okay, baby? That makes my cock happy too. Good boy. You were such a good boy. Now, turn around for Papa, put your back to Daddy, get on your knees, good boy. Papa wants Daddy to play with baby's cock. Make Papa's cock really happy, see how I've got a little milk on the tip? I want my good boy to lick it off Papa's happy cock, like a lolly. That's my good boy. Oh, you have a lot of big boy emotions, your eyes are so pretty when you cry baby.“

I could tell Tom was getting close, he always talks dirty when he gets close. I watch him watch me play with Haddy's cock. Then I ask Haddy, ”Baby, does Daddy's hand feel good on your happy baby cock? Do you want Daddy to touch your happy button like Papa did? Yes, such a good boy for Daddy, aren't you baby? Are you getting hungry, baby? Papa wants you to drink his special milk. Be our good baby boy, and lick Papa's happy cock, that's it baby. Lean forward and I'll put another finger in your bum hole. I can tell you want to make special milk again, don't you baby? Daddy's making baby cry happy tears just like Papa likes it. He likes when we talk too. Can you talk to Papa so he can give you special milk? Be our good baby boy, and talk to Papa.“

I smirk up at Tom, I can tell he wants to come untouched today. I have to keep talking dirty to him, keep making Haddy feel so good he doesn't know what else to do with his pleasurable feelings but cry. Tom loves wet eyes and tears. I put a third finger into Haddy's arse and tell him to talk to Papa.

”Papa, Haddy has big mo-shun and Haddy feel really good. Daddy make Haddy feel good like Papa make Haddy feel good. I make more milk for Papa now. My bum hole is so full, Haddy feel good. I wan a happy cock in my bum hole, Daddy. I feel Daddy's happy cock is big again. Fill baby hole, Daddy. Pease. Make Haddy feel good, full. Pease, Daddy. Pease.“

Tom looks like he's about to combust. I know what needs to be done to make him come untouched. I look into his eyes and ask if it's okay to take Haddy. Tom nods yes, I can tell he really wants to watch me take our baby. I kneel back, my arse touching my feet. I grab Haddy and lift him back and down onto my cock. I line up my cock to his stretched entrance. I lower Haddy down, slowly. I can see Tom watching as more tears come from Haddy's eyes. Slowly, I lower Haddy down further onto my cock.

”Daddy, Daddy. So big, Daddy. Big, big mo-shun Papa. Play Haddy happy cock, Daddy. Pease. Make special milk for Papa. Lick happy cock Papa, pease. Like Haddy for Papa, like Papa for Daddy, like Daddy for Haddy. PEASE PAPA! YES, DADDY! YES, PAPA!“

I was bouncing Haddy on my cock, and Tom bent down and swallowed Haddy down, like I had done earlier. I could feel Haddy tighten around my cock, feel his little bollocks draw up. He was begging so pretty, screaming. He clenched down on my cock and I was lost. I stilled Haddy on my cock and spurted in his arse. I held him there while he cried big boy emotion tears. I could tell Tom was finally ready to let himself come, so with my cock still in Haddy's arse, I had Tom stand up and put his cock tip in Haddy's mouth.

”Baby, Papa has his happy cock in your mouth. Be a good boy and lick it with your tongue. Taste Papa. He's almost ready to feed you his special milk. Be our good baby a little more, Daddy is going to make you cry big tears now, okay, baby? Really big, big boy emotions now, I want to move you on my happy cock again and touch your happy cock. This is a big boy emotion that makes it feel too good, so cry for Daddy and look at Papa with your big green eyes. That's it, baby, good boy. Keep licking. Papa is so close, feels good, right, baby? Now, I want you to find Papa's bum hole and put your finger inside. Daddy already made it clean and wet, baby. Papa just needs a little push to let himself give you special milk. Papa likes to make his special milk extra big. That's it, baby. One finger in, now move it back out. Good boy, Haddy. Keep licking, keep moving your finger. Daddy is going to put one finger in now with you, baby. Yes, come for us Papa. That's our good Papa. Look at all that special milk coming out of baby's mouth. Baby has big tears that makes him look beautiful. Papa, should we have baby make special milk one more time? Yes, I thought so.“

I keep bouncing Haddy on my hard cock again. I know that I won't come again, but Baby looks so delectable. It's almost obscene. Tom bends down onto the shower floor with us and licks his semen from Haddy's mouth and chin. Some fell onto his chest, and Tom licks his nipples too. Haddy is crying, big sobs, and he's begging again. He's overstimulated but I know we can make him come again.

Tom starts talking dirty to him again. ”That's it, baby. Daddy makes baby Haddy feel so good with his big happy cock in Haddy's baby bum hole. It stretches you, and makes you feel so full. You can feel Daddy's special milk inside you still. Makes you feel like you could have your own baby inside your belly, doesn't it, baby? When you get hungry again, would you like Daddy to feel you from his nipples? Daddy can make baby milk from his breasts to feed you, baby. You can suckle on Daddy's nipples and get sweet baby milk from him. That would make Daddy feel really good. He would get his happy cock big again. Papa would like to watch Daddy feed our baby from his milk heavy breasts. That would make Papa's happy cock big again too. Come on, baby, be our big boy. I know you can make more special milk for Papa. Do you want Papa to play with your balls and your happy cock while Daddy fills your baby bum hole with his big, hard, happy cock? That's it, Daddy, make our baby cry. He's so close, Daddy. His balls are getting tight. Just a little more, baby. Almost there. That's it, yes, baby. You did it, baby, such a good, good boy for your Daddy and Papa. I wish I could plug you up to keep your big belly. Would you like that next time baby? Have Daddy and Papa fill you up so big you feel like you have your own baby in your belly?“

Haddy whimpered, his cock twitched a little. He really likes that idea. We will have to try it next time. Tom leans over and kisses me over Haddy's shoulder. My cock is still inside Haddy, and it twitches from Tom's kiss. Haddy whimpers again from the movement. I pull Haddy off my cock and stand both of us up. Semen drips from Haddy's arse. Tom is still kneeling, so he turns Haddy around and licks up my semen dripping down Haddy's leg, all the way to his bruised hole. Haddy whimpers again, but Tom doesn't stop until all my semen is gone, washed away from the shower or inside Tom.

Tom stands up and starts washing Haddy properly this time. Gets shampoo lathered into both their hair, while I do my own. We rinse it all off, and then condition our hair as well. Once we have all the soap bubbles gone, I turn off the shower. Tom grabs a towel for Haddy, and I wrap him up. I grab a towel for myself and wrap it around my waist. I carry Haddy bridal style to our bed. Haddy lays his head down on my shoulder and yawns.

”Is baby tired after our play time in the shower? That's okay, baby. You can take a nap if you want. Papa and I will get you dressed. Do you want a nappy or big boy underwear?“ I ask the sleepy little.

”Haddy baby, Daddy. Haddy need nappy and paci, Daddy. Haddy tired, Papa.“ Haddy answered. With that clear of an answer I conjure a green paci, and placed it in his mouth. Tom handed me a nappy for Haddy. I lifted his little bum, and placed the nappy underneath.

”Tom, will you get me the soothing cream? I want to make sure his hole doesn't hurt while we are out today. Another time we can try it, but we will be busy today.“ I asked Tom. He handed me the cream and I dipped my finger into the small tub. I spread Haddy's legs wide and bent them at the knee a little. I placed my cream covered finger into his hole, and rubbed it around his red rim.

Tom came up behind me and whispered, ”Doesn't he look just gorgeous like this? With a nappy under him, legs spread wide. Paci in his small pink mouth, sleepy eyes. Look, his cock keeps twitching, too. He had three orgasms, and could probably keep going. He really is going to be our perfect baby.“

I could only agree. After I finish putting his nappy on him I found some footie pajamas that Tom had transfigured for me. On the front was a snake that looked like Nagini. I gave Tom a fond look. We both kissed baby Haddy on the forehead and put him to bed in the middle. I cast a guard rail charm so Haddy didn't fall out.

Tom and I both got dressed and had Felly bring us lunch in our suite. We would be leaving for Gringott's soon after Haddy's nap.

_*_*_*_

When Haddy woke up, Tom got him a bottle of warm milk and a light lunch of crackers and cheese. Haddy still had a small stomach so we were working up to bigger meals.

We met Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Dudley in the reception room by the floo.

Tom spoke up to talk to Dudley and Haddy saying, ”We want you to be disguised while we go to the bank so none of Dumbledore's headless chickens can recognise you and catch onto our plan. I can cast the glamour with parselmagic so it won't come undone. How would you like to be disguised?“

”Papa, we cousins of our dragon. Duddy be Aries and I be Lyra. I change, watch.“ with that said, Haddy started morphing into a younger, female version of Draco. He became shorter with white blond hair that looked like Lucius'. Her, now female looking, face became softer and more child like. Her eyes also changed to a silver-green color. ”See, Daddy. I'm Lyra. Fix Aries like Uncle Lucy now.“

Everyone but Dudley was shocked by this. When asked, Dudley just said, ”She used to do this a lot as a baby and toddler. I almost forgot about it. Mum told her to stop, and that she was a boy. So she picked Harry and stuck with it.“ Dudley just shrugged his shoulders not understanding the signifcance.

Lucius cleared his throat and said, ”Alright, let's get Dudley fixed into Aries, he'll have the white blond hair also, just a bit longer. Make his face a bit slimmer with a straighter nose and give him silver-blue eyes. That should work.“

While Tom was applying that glamour and one on himself to look completely unremarkable, Lyra went over to her daddy and made him bend over so she could whisper into his ear. ”Daddy, I'm a girl so I need girl clothes. I want a green skirt with black snakes on the hem. A silver-grey shirt that looks like Uncle Lucy's eyes. I want short sleeves with a small ruffle. Also, my shoes need to be black with a green snake like bow in the middle. I need grey tights and girl panties, Daddy. I'm not a baby now, but I might be later so you can just change my nappy to be black panties with a ruffle butt. Also, my happy cock is girl parts, too so it doesn't have to be bigger in the front. See, Daddy?“ and then she pulled her trousers and nappy forward to show her daddy that she was completely a girl now. Her appearance seemed to match her age of about six to seven years old.

Severus was stunned, but could not do much more than just follow through with what Lyra asked him to do. Once he had transfigured all of her clothes, including her nappy, he turned back to the group. There were stunned looks all around, but decided to think about this all later. They were ready to go to Gringott's.


	4. Goblins at Gringott's

The Malfoy family and co. stood in front of the floo. Since Aries had never used the floo before, and Lyra was unable to stay on her feet, it was decided that Tom would escort Aries while Severus would escort little Lyra.

Narcissa went first, throwing floo powder into the grate and called out in a clear voice, “Diagon Alley.” Draco followed his mother, then Tom and Aries, followed by Severus and Lyra, closing the train of people with Lucius.

Once everyone was accounted for and soot spelled away, they all stepped into the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron. Lucius removed his wand from his cane and tapped the bricks to get into Diagon Alley.

Aries had never been to Diagon Alley, let alone any magical district, before and he was quite fascinated with all the sights and sounds, and even smells of the alley. He could feel a pressure in the air, like tingles crawling across his skin. This was all so new that he was a little overwhelmed. Lucius could tell so he put a supportive hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance.

Lyra has seen the alley before, but had always been Harry Potter so has never been able to just relax walking down the street. She found it refreshing for a change. She had decided to hold her cousin, Draco's hand. He had nice hands. And pretty fingernails.

As the family was walking down the alley, they spotted a group of red heads. It could only be the Weasleys. Trying to avoid a confrontation today, the Malfoys side stepped around the group. However, the youngest two children, Ronald and Ginevra, with their bushy haired friend, Hermione Granger, spotted them. Ronald was never one to be able to keep his mouth shut, so shouted out, “What are you slimy snake, Death Eaters doing here?! You should all be locked up in Azkaban!”

“Ronald! Keep your mouth shut,” whispered Hermione.

“Well it's true, innit?” Ronald retorted.

Draco spoke up for his family, and replied, “Well, Weasel. As it so happens, we have an appointment at Gringott's today. So, since you will never have enough money to even think of needing an appointment with the goblins, get out of our way.”

“Watch your mouth, Ferret! You're lucky that your family had enough money to pay their way out of Azkaban, else you might as well be an orphan.”

“Dragon, this mean weasel boy is scaring me. Why is he yelling so loud? Uncle Lucy!” Lyra started to cry and ran over to her uncle for him to pick her up.

Lucius had had enough of this uncouth boy's bigotry. “Arthur! Please keep your broad in check. He is terrifying my niece.”

Arthur, having heard his youngest son spit out this vitriol with no provocation, was appalled by this behavior. “Ronald! That was uncalled for. You will apologise right this instant to the Malfoys and their company. Lucius, I am truly sorry for my son's words and actions. I hope your niece feels better soon.”

Mr. Weasley then pointedly looked at Ronald, daring him to not follow orders. Ronald spoke up, but still looked down at his shoes and said, “Sorry Mr. Malfoy for my words. I didn't mean to scare your niece.”

“Thank you for the apology, young Mr. Weasley,” Lucius replied. Looking down at Lyra, he said, “Lyra, Ronald has apologised for being rude. What do you say to him?”

Lyra peeked through Lucius' hair to look at Ronald, with tears in her eyes still, and quietly said, “Thank you for your sorry. Don't be mean to my family again. Bad manners means you get a spanking for being a bad boy.”

Ronald's face turned a red so bright he looked like a beet with orange hair. Hermione took that as her cue to leave, so she grabbed Ronald's arm and walked back to the rest of the Weasleys.

As the Malfoys continued walking to the bank, Lyra whispered in her Uncle Lucy's ear, “I saw Rita Skeeter in her animagus form flying over head. Did I get the tears right, Uncle Lucy?”

Lucius chuckled deeply and replied, “Yes, sweetheart you did. We'll make a Slytherin out of you yet.”

_*_*_*_

The Malfoys entered Gringott's and stood in line waiting for the next available teller. Lucius had put Lyra down once inside. She walked up to the guardian goblins, and curtseyed. “Good afternoon, Master Goblin. May your gold flow and theif's heads roll.”

The master goblin replied, “Good afternoon, young heiress. May your gold flow and enemies fall at your feet. We have been waiting for you to be alone for a long time. Please follow me.”

“We have an appointment today, is it okay if my family joins us? We were scheduled to speak with Ironclaw.”

“Yes, that would be wise. Come.”

The Malfoys quickly followed the goblin through twisting hallways until they reached a door with the name, Account Manager Ironclaw. The gaurdian goblin knocked on the door, and opened it at the curt, “Enter.” He spoke briefly in gobbledegook and ushered them inside.

Lyra spoke up again and asked, “Master Goblin, may I have your name?”

“Rockjaw, Heiress Potter,” he stated.

“Thank you, Rockjaw. You may call me Lyra in this form. May the blood flow from your enemies wounds.”

“And may your investments flourish.”

Ironclaw then said to the humans in his office, “Come, sit. We have business to take care of.”

There were six chairs available, but seven humans. Lyra just chose to sit in her Papa's lap instead.

“I have been informed that today's meeting was to get an inheritance, abilities, and health tests done for Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley. However, I suggest that everyone here today instead complete the Blood Rite. This includes all listed previously, plus anything else that Lady Magic deems necessary for you to know. Is this acceptable?” Ironclaw stated, right to the point with no further pleasantries or introductions. He knew who they all were, glamour or no glamour.

“It is. Please take any fee required from the Malfoy family vault,” Lucius acquiesced.

“Very well. The way that test is completed is to slice your palm with this dagger and drip blood onto this paper until you feel a tugging, this is magic's way of telling you enough blood has been received. We will start oldest, followed through to youngest. Mr. Riddle, please step forward.”

Tom stood up and settled Lyra in Severus' lap before heading to Ironclaw's desk. From there he picked up the dagger and sliced across his palm. He let the blood pool for a moment in his cupped hand, then tilted it over the paper before him. After 15 drops of blood, he felt his magic tugging him, and his hand was healed over.

**Name: Thomas Marvolo Riddle III**

**Alias(es): Lord Voldemort**  
**You-Know-Who**  
**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**  
**The Dark Lord**  
                **Tom Riddle**

 **Parents: Thomas Riddle II (father) squib - deceased**  
**Merope Riddle née Gaunt (mother) weak witch - deceased**

**Spouse: n/a**

**Children: n/a**

**Blood Status: Pureblood (squib born) high wizard**

**Date of Birth: 31 December 1926**

**Species: Human**  
**Naga (partial)**

**Heirship: n/a**

**Lordship: Slytherin (maternal)**  
**Gaunt (maternal)**  
**Peverell (maternal)**  
**Riddle (paternal)**

 **Vaults*: Slytherin - Main Family Vault 12**  
**536,378G 16S 2K**  
**Basilisk Cove**  
**1/4 Hogwarts**  
**Gaunt - Main Family Vault 125**  
**0G 0S 1K**  
**Gaunt Shack**  
**Peverell - Main Family Vault 8**  
**1,290,751G 2S 28K**  
**Peverell Manor**  
**Riddle - Main Family Vault 762**  
**29,349G 9S 16K**  
**Riddle Manor**  
             **Thomas Riddle - Personal Vault 942**  
**298,761G 1S 21K**

 **Magical Abilities:  Parseltongue**  
**Wandless Spellcasting**  
**Fire Elemental**  
**Self Propelled Flight**  
**Animagus (unknown form)**  
**Animagus (parsel form)**  
**Occlumency**  
**Legilimency**  
**Language of the Dead** **(MoD required)**

 **Current Health:  Before 24 June 1995 is null and void**  
**Borderline Insanity - Horcrux Usage**

**Potions: n/a (all removed upon loss of original body)**

**Blocks: n/a (all removed upon loss of original body)**

**Miscellaneous:**  
          **Master of Death: Invisibility Cloak**  
**Resurrection Stone - obtained**  
**Elder Wand**  
**Horcruxes: Diary (destroyed June 1993) reabsorbed - 50%**  
**Gaunt Ring - 25%**  
**Slytherin Locket - 12.5%**  
**Hufflepuff Cup - 6.25%**  
**Ravenclaw Diadem - 3.125%**  
**Hadrian J.E. Potter - 1.5625%**  
**Nagini - 0.78125%**  
**Main Soul Piece - 50.78125%**  
**Soulmate(s): Severus Tobias Snape - Partial Bond**  
**Hadrian Jameson Evan Potter**

***Vaults listed do not include all property deeds or items being held in said vault. See account manager for itemized list.***

Lucius went next. He followed the steps that Tom had completed, having only to contribute 8 drops of blood.

**Name: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**

**Alias(es): n/a**

**Parents: Abraxas Malfoy (father) wizard - deceased**  
**Amethyst Malfoy née Fawley (mother) witch - deceased**

**Spouse: Narcissa Druella Malfoy née Black (wife) witch - alive**

**Children: Draconis Lucius Malfoy (son) wizard - alive**

**Blood Status: Pureblood (wizard born) wizard**

**Date of Birth: 28 February 1954**

**Species: Human**  
**Veela (non-active)**

**Heirship: n/a**

**Lordship: Malfoy (paternal)**  
**Fawley (maternal)**

 **Vaults*: Malfoy - Main Family Vault 26**  
**1,006,765G 6S 22K**  
**Malfoy Manor**  
**Fawley - Main Family Vault 35**  
**385,016G 15S 14K**  
**Fawley Fjord**

 **Magical Abilities: Non-verbal Spellcasting**  
**Air Elemental**  
**Animagus (unknown form)**  
**Potioneer**  
**Master Duellist**

**Current Health: Barren Curse (removable)**

**Potions: Hate all Gryffindors - 1 September 1965**

**Blocks: n/a**

**Miscellaneous: Dark Mark - obtained 22 July 1972**

***Vaults listed do not include all property deeds or items being held in said vault. See account manager for itemized list.***

Next was Narcissa who also had 8 drops of blood.

**Name: Narcissa Druella Malfoy née Black**

**Alias(es): n/a**

**Parents: Cygnus Black III (father) wizard - deceased**  
**Druella Black née Rosier (mother) witch - deceased**

**Spouse: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (husband) wizard - alive**

**Children: Draconis Lucius Malfoy (son) wizard - alive**

**Blood Status: Pureblood (wizard born) witch**

**Date of Birth: 15 May 1955**

**Species: Human**

**Heirship: n/a**

**Lordship: Malfoy (spousal)**  
**Fawley (spousal)**

 **Vaults*: Malfoy - Main Family Vault 26**  
**1,006,765G 6S 22K**  
**Malfoy Manor**  
**Fawley - Main Family Vault 35**  
**385,016G 15S 14K**  
**Fawley Fjord**

 **Magical Abilities: Animagus (unknown form)**  
**Runic Master**  
**Charms Master**  
**Empath**

 **Current Health: Barren Curse (removable)**  
**Black Madness (minor)**

**Potions: Hate all Gryffindors - 1 September 1966**

**Blocks: n/a**

**Miscellaneous: n/a**

***Vaults listed do not include all property deeds or items being held in said vault. See account manager for itemized list.***

Severus was the last of the adults to go. He sliced his hand with the dagger and contributed 12 drops of blood.

**Name: Severus Tobias Snape**

****Alias(es)** ** **: Half Blood Prince**

 ** **Parents: Tobias Snape (father) muggle - deceased****  
****Eileen Snape née Prince (mother) weak witch - deceased****

****Spouse: n/a** **

****Children: n/a** **

****Blood Status: Halfblood (wizard born) high wizard** **

****Date of Birth: 9 January** ** **1960**

 ** **Species: Human****  
****Nightwalker (partial)****

****Heirship: n/a** **

****Lordship: Prince (maternal)****  
****Ravenclaw (maternal)****

 ** **Vaults*: Prince - Main Family Vault**** **76**  
****752,890G 1S 28K****  
**Prince Manor**  
****Ravenclaw - Main Family Vault**** **13**  
****546,019G 10S 15K****  
**Eagle's Nest**  
**1/4 Hogwarts**  
              **Severus Snape - Personal Vault 1274**  
**123,856G 9S 27K**  
**Spinner's End**

 ** **Magical Abilities:**** **Spellcrafter**  
**Potioneer**  
****Shadow Elemental****  
****Self Propelled Flight****  
****Animagus (vampire bat)****  
**Master Strategist**  
****Occlumency****  
****Legilimency****

 ****Current Health:** ** **Under Weight**

 ** **Potions:**** **Hate all Gryffindors - 1 September 1971**  
**Loyalty to Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore - 31 October 1981**

 ****Blocks:** ** **Core (Leech) 15% - Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**

 ** **Miscellaneous:****  
**Dark Mark: Obtained 7 August 1978**  
**Vow of Protection: Hadrian J.E. Potter**  
**Life Debt: Potter Line (Owe)**  
****Soulmate(s): Thomas Marvolo Riddle III - Partial Bond****  
****Hadrian Jameson Evan Potter**** **\- Partial Bond**

*****Vaults listed do not include all property deeds or items being held in said vault. See account manager for itemized list.*** **

Draco was the first of the children, and like his parents, he also contributed 8 drops of blood.

**Name: Draconis Lucius Malfoy**

****Alias(es):** ** **Draco Malfoy**

 ** **Parents: Lucius Malfoy (father) wizard -**** **alive**  
****Narcissa Malfoy née Black (mother) witch -**** **alive**

 ****Spouse:** ** **n/a**

 ****Children:** ** **n/a**

 ****Blood Status: Pureblood (wizard born)** ** **wizard**

 ****Date of Birth:** ** **5 June 1980**

 ** **Species: Human****  
**Veela (partial)**

 ** **Heirship:**** **Malfoy (paternal)**  
**Fawley (paternal)**  
**Black (maternal)**

 ****Lordship:** ** **n/a**

 ** **Vaults*: Malfoy - Heir Vault**** **616**  
**6,423G 12S 12K**  
****Fawley - Heir Vault**** **653**  
**5,000G 0S 0K**  
**Black - Heir Vault 546**  
**10,000G 0S 0k**

 ** **Magical Abilities: Animagus (unknown form)****  
**Potioneer**  
****Charms Master****  
**Air Elemental**  
****Empath**** **(minor)**

 ****Current Health:** ** **n/a**

****Potions: Hate all Gryffindors - 1 September 1991** **

****Blocks:**** **Soulmate Bond - Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**  
**Empath - Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**  
**Memory (Obliviate) - Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**  
**\- Gilderoy Lockheart**

 ** **Miscellaneous:****  
**Soulmate(s): Upon Magical Majority**

***Vaults listed do not include all property deeds or items being held in said vault. See account manager for itemized list.***

Dudley was next. He sliced his palm and contributed 12 drops of blood onto the parchment.

**Name: Dudley Vernon Dursley**

****Alias(es)** ** **: n/a**

 ** **Parents: Vernon Dursley (father) muggle -**** **alive**  
****Petunia Dursley née Evans (mother) squib -**** **alive**

****Spouse: n/a** **

****Children: n/a** **

****Blood Status: Halfblood (squib born) wizard** **

****Date of Birth: 23 June 1980** **

****Species: Human****  
****Sorcerer (non-active)****

****Heirship: n/a** **

****Lordship: Emrys (maternal)****  
****Applebee (maternal)****

 ** **Vaults*: Emrys - Main Family Vault**** **7**  
****1,786,416G 18S 28K****  
**Emrys Abode**  
****Applebee - Main Family Vault**** **138**  
****252,137G 9S 6K****  
**Apple Orchard**

 ** **Magical Abilities:**** **Mage Sense**  
**Beast Tamer**  
**Ward Setter**  
****Animagus (unknown form)****

 ****Current Health:** ** **Obese**

 ****Potions:** ** **n/a**

 ** **Blocks:**** **Core (Leech) 99% - Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**  
**Mage Sense - Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**

 ****Miscellaneous:** ** **n/a**

*****Vaults listed do not include all property deeds or items being held in said vault. See account manager for itemized list.*** **

Lyra was last for the Blood Rite test. However, before she cut her palm, her eyes went cloudy for a moment and then she spoke to the occupants of the room.

“Auntie Cattie says I gotta ask for jugs-ment against Dad James before I do my test. So... Auntie Cattie, before wit-nests I ask you jugs Dad James for being a very bad boy. May he get a spanking and other punch-ments for crimes against his son and heir, and his wife. So be it," Lyra said, trying to remember what Auntie Cattie told her to say. It was close enough.

The room was silent, from everyone trying to get over their amusement and shock, before all saying, ”So mote it be.“

”Auntie Cattie telled me I didn't say quite right but she knew what I meant so she took it anyways. Also, Ironclaw, you should have the info-tay-shun because Dad James was a Potter.“

Ironclaw then went through the Potter file and read out loud, ”James Fleamont No Name née Potter was disowned from all family lines for the use of love potions on his wife, Lily Jane Potter née Evans, in conjunction with attempts of line left and conspiracy to commit murder against his wife and heir, Hadrian Jameson Evan Potter. His magic has been reduced to that of a weak wizard and any magical abilities that he once had, are now void. Decreed by Lady Magic, so mote it be.“

”Wait, that sounds like he is still alive. But he died the same day as Lily. What is going on?!“ Tom exclaimed. He knew James was dead, because he cast the killing curse.

Ironclaw looked further into the file and found no death certificate. James No Name née Potter was alive. Lyra was not an orphan. What the hell is going on?

”Lyra, sweetheart. Why don't you do your test, then we will review facts. I don't want to be side tracked at the moment, okay?“ Narcissa pointed out.

Lyra sliced her palm with the dagger and let her blood drop onto the parchment. Her hand eventually healed after 18 drops of blood.

**Name: Hadrian Jameson Evan Potter**

****Alias(es)**** **: Harry Potter**  
**Boy-Who-Lived**  
**The Chosen One**  
**Haddy**  
**Lyra**  
**Briar-Rose**  
**Hades**

 ** **Parents: James No Name née Potter (father) weak wizard -**** **alive**  
****Lily Potter née Evans (mother) witch - deceased****  
**Sirius Black (blood adopted father) wizard - deceased**

****Spouse: n/a** **

****Children: n/a** **

****Blood Status: Pureblood (wizard born) high wizard** **

****Date of Birth:** ** **31 July 1980**

 ** **Species: Human****  
****Naga (partial)****  
**Sorcerer (partial)**

 ** **Heirship:**** **Slytherin (paternal)**  
**Peverell (paternal)**  
**Magic (Hecate)**  
**Death (Thantanos)**

 ** **Lordship: Potter (paternal)****  
****Gryffindor (paternal)****  
**Black (paternal - blood adopted)**

 ** **Vaults*: Potter - Main Family Vault**** **65**  
****652,772G 11S 8K****  
**Potter Manor**  
****Gryffindor - Main Family Vault**** **14**  
****487,996G 13S 12K****  
**Lion's Den**  
**1/4 Hogwarts**  
**Black - Family Main Vault 60**  
**1,307,985G 8S 3K**  
**Black Manor**  
**Slytherin - Heir Vault 410**  
**5,000G 0S 0K**  
**Peverell - Heir Vault 399**  
**10,000G 0S 0K**

 ** **Magical Abilities:**** **Mage Sight**  
**Beast Speaker**  
**Parseltongue**  
**Mind Mage**  
****Animagus (unknown form)****  
**Animagus (parsel form)**  
**Metamorphmagus**  
**Wandless Spellcasting**  
**Non-verbal Spellcasting**  
**Language of the Dead** **(MoD required)**

 ** **Current Health:**** **Malnutrition**  
**Brittle Bones**  
**Deep Tissue Scarring**  
**Disassociative Identity Disorder**

 ** **Potions:**** **Submissive - 31 October 1981**  
**Loyalty to Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore - 31 October 1981**  
**Loyalty to Weasleys - 31 July 1991**  
               **Hate all Slytherins - 1 September 1991**  
**Love Ginevra Weasley - 15 June 1996**

 ** **Blocks:**** **Core (Leech) 40% - Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**  
              ****Mage Sight**** \- **Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**  
****Beast Speaker**** \- **Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**  
****Mind Mage**** \- **Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**  
****Animagus (parsel form)**** \- **Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**  
****Wandless Spellcasting**** \- **Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**  
****Non-verbal Spellcasting**** \- **Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**         
              **Soulmate Bond - Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**  
**Memory (Obliviate) - Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**

****Miscellaneous:****

**Prophecy:** _**The one with the power to vanquish the fake Light** _

_**Lord approaches, born to the one who thrice defiled** _

_**them, born as the seventh month dies. And they will** _

_**be marked by their Soulmate who will give power** _

_**they know not. They will succeed in a trifold bond,** _

_**that will join three souls forever. Death and Magic fill** _

_**their bond and their lives.** _

**Master of Death: Invisibility Cloak - obtained**  
**Resurrection Stone**  
**Elder Wand**  
**Life Debt: Weasley Line (Due)**  
**Weasley Line (Due)**  
**Pettigrew Line (Due)**  
****Soulmate(s): Thomas Marvolo Riddle III****  
**Severus Tobias Snape - Partial Bond**  
**Marriage Contract: Ginevra Molly Weasley (Illegal)**  
          **Horcrux: 1.5625% - Thomas M. Riddle III**

*****Vaults listed do not include all property deeds or items being held in said vault. See account manager for itemized list.*** **

After everyone finished, Ironclaw asked, ”After reviewing your Blood Rite test, will you please tell me which Lord and Heir rings I need to grab from the vaults?“

In all there were the Slytherin, Gaunt, Peverell, Riddle, Fawley, Prince, Ravenclaw, Emrys, Applebee, Potter, Gryffindor, and Black lordship rings to get (Malfoy having been claimed a long time ago), totalling 12 new lordships. The heir rings were Fawley, Black, Slytherin, Peverell, Magic, and Death (again Malfoy claimed when Draco was 11), totalling 6 new heirships.

”While I am getting the rings, everyone will need to go through a cleansing ritual. This will remove all blocks and potions. The health issues can't be fixed except for the Barren Curse and the Horcruxes. How would you like to pay for the cleansing ritual today?“ Ironclaw asked, as always straight to business.

Tom spoke up first above everyone else and said, ”All fees required for each cleansing will be taken from the Peverell Family Main Vault.“

”Alright, if everyone could follow Rockjaw to the ritual chambers.“ Rockjaw entered, and Lyra curtseyed again, and grabbed his hand, asking if he would guide her to where she needs to be. Rockjaw had never had a human hold his hand before, so it was a bit strange at first but he got used to Lyra after a moment.

_*_*_*_

When they reached the ritual chambers the Malfoys went into one because they would each be fairly short timing while Aries and Severus went together, leaving Tom and Lyra.

Tom was a bit nervous because he didn't know what was going to happen to him. A goblin ritual master came over and explained. ”The Horcruxes are splitting your soul, magic, and mind. If you want to keep any of them then I would pick the smallest two, which also happen to be the ones in a live being, which can't be reabsorbed with this ritual. They can be reabsorbed the traditional way, through remorse, but that's it as far as we know without destroying the vessel. So, what's your choice?“

”I will reabsorb what I can, being the ring, locket, cup, and diadem. Will the items need to be present?“ Tom inquired.

”Yes, but because they contain soul pieces they can be force apparated from where ever they are located to here. Is that acceptable?"

“That will be fine, I will just put the items back into my vault when I am finished. Let's continue.”

The ritual was quite simple really. The items came, were placed in a circle with Tom in the middle. The goblin chanted in Gobbledegook, and then four pieces of his soul went soaring into his chest. It was quite painful, but nothing he couldn't handle. In all, the ritual took about 25 minutes. Tom could already feel his mind start to clear and his magic responded faster. He now had just under 98% of his soul in his body.

Lyra was going to be a bit longer in the fact that there were more things to be done and removed. Her ritual was to be done skyclad so she stripped out of her clothes and lied in the middle of the cleansing circle.

Once she had spread her arms out, her body started to change to a boy of about 16 years old, but it wasn't Haddy. This was Hades. He is the one who takes the brunt of the pain done to the body. His face is stoic as the ritual master starts the chant. The first block to go is the core leech. This is the most painful and Hades screams. One by one each block is removed and Hades is almost done. The very last thing to be done is to bathe in a pool of ritualistic purified water. It doesn't hurt, but you can see all the toxins oozing out of his body.

He has been in the ritual chamber now for 2 hours. When he stepped out of the pool, Tom approached with a questioning brow raised. I answered with a curt, “Hades. If I can get a pain potion I can let Lyra or Haddy or someone else back to the front.”

Tom returns shortly with the pain potion from Severus, and Hades quickly downs it. “Who do you want?”

“Whoever is willing to finish the rest of our meeting,” Tom replied.

“Coming right up,” as Hades faded and Lyra came back. “Papa, will help me dress? My tights are hard to do.” With this the last thing to be done, the goblins leave to give them privacy.

Lyra gathers all her clothes and brings them to Papa Tom, completely comfortable walking around naked. “Papa? Do you still want to play with me when I don't have a happy cock for you to play with?”

Tom is a little startled by the question, but answers honestly, “I am okay that you are a girl right now. I might not put my cock inside of you when you are this little because I don't want to hurt you, I wouldn't say no to some other play time activities. Are all of you aware of each other and what they do when each person is up front?”

“Harry knows about us, but he doesn't like to watch when he isn't up front. He's Dumbledore's Gryffindor Golden Boy that we had to make when Hagrid told us we were magical. No one really likes him, not even himself. But we all have at least some apprehension for Dumbledore, probably more so now that the potions are gone. He might change now. Hadrian is our smart guy. Hades takes all our pain. Haddy is our baby. He just wants loves. I'm Briar-Rose in Lyra's body right now so I can explain it to you using a full vocabulary.  Hadrian and I are almost the same, just different genders. I'm a bit more soft than he is, and he's our most cunning. Lyra is a mix between me and Haddy. Sometimes we want to be little but not a baby. That's where Lyra comes in. She wants to be like Hadrian, all cunning but using her sweet and innocent look to her advantage. You didn't hear what she said to Uncle Lucius after the Weasley fiasco earlier. Ask him when we get me dressed. That's all our personalities right now, but with a fractured mind a new one might come up at any time. If you are unsure just ask and we'll tell you,” Briar-Rose explained. 

“Alright, well you're all dressed now so you can be Lyra or Briar-Rose, or whomever. Just tell us who and your rules and we will make ourselves comfortable,” Tom responded.

“Okay, Papa. Let's get Daddy and Rockjaw to go back.” With that they left the ritual chamber.

_*_*_*_

Back in Ironclaw's office all the rings were passed out and account files collected. Each was passed to the correct person. The only pressing matter at hand at the moment was the Potter accounts. With James just recently disowned by magic it will be harder to say which amounts were legit and which ones weren't.

Lyra just wanted to play with Daddy's hair, so Papa took the file for review. The first thing to go was the marriage contract. It had been signed after the tri-wizard tournament by James No Name, Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

“Lyra, I need you to call upon Lady Magic to judge the marriage contract. Can you do that for me?” Papa asked.

“Auntie Cattie, please jugs the marry me not paper. Jugs as you see fit. Love you! So be it,” Lyra said into Daddy's shoulder.

Everyone else in the office responded, “So mote it be.”

The new contract stated that further judgment would be handed out after all the current nine stated Weasley's were given a Blood Rite test. Notifications would be sent post haste.

All of the other paperwork would be looked at later, so as to not waste the goblin's time. With their business concluded for now, they bid farewells and scheduled a follow up appointment in two weeks time.

_*_*_*_


	5. Reviewing Results

Once back in the lobby, Lyra tugged on Papa's hand. “Papa, Haddy wants out but we know we got to stay hidden. What should we do?”

Papa bent down to pick Lyra up and said, “Let Haddy come, but stay in Lyra's body. I'll carry you until we get home. Is that okay, baby?”

Haddy sighed, “Yes, Papa.” He then put his head down on his papa's shoulder and closed his eyes.

_*_*_*_

Tom spoke up to the group, “We should get back to the manor, Baby is tired. There is a lot of new information that needs to be gone over. Aries, have you decided what you are going to do?”

Aries looked overwhelmed, but replied, “For now, I just need to get back to the manor. There is too much magic around, and I am not used to feeling it. Let's talk then.”

“Very well, then let's get to a floo.” They left Gringott's to head to the Leaky Cauldron.

On their way back, Molly Weasley stopped the group and said, “I wanted to apologise for the earlier upset. My Ronnie is a good boy. He was quite embarrassed by what Lyra said, and I feel like an apology from her is now in order.”

Tom was taken aback by such forwardness. “I think not. She just said what has been taught to her. When you are mean, you get punished. She has nothing to apologise for. Now, please kindly get out of our way.”

Molly was fuming. She had seen what happened and felt like her Ronnie had done the right thing. These no good, rotten death eaters should all be in Azkaban.

Severus stepped forward at this point and spoke quietly to Molly, “Mrs. Weasley, I want to remind you that we are in public right now. If school had still been in session, Ronald would have gotten at least points taken and a detention. Having to apologise for making a six year old cry, is a very light punishment indeed.”

“But my Ronnie did nothing wrong. He was just stating the truth! Everyone knows that the Malfoys just lied and bribed their way out of Azkaban. Ronnie was standing up for what he believes.” Molly started screeching as her tirade went on.

All the noise and new sights from the magic in the air were too much. Molly's screeching wasn't helping any, and Haddy started to cry. “Papa, my ears hurt. Make it stop!” By this point he was sobbing.

Aries came forward, “Ma'am, that is enough. You have scared my sister even more than your son did. Everyone is entitled to their beliefs, but there are societal rules for a reason. Neither you nor your son know how to follow them. If you want to air your grievances against my family, do so privately and politely. This is why you are looked down upon in our society. Now, we are going home. Do not talk any further.”

After saying this, Aries stepped around Molly and started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. The rest of the family followed him. Tom was rubbing Haddy's back trying to calm him down. They made it to the floo, and went back to Malfoy Manor.

_*_*_*_

Narcissa stated, “We should head to the family sitting room. I will let Bella and the boys know we are back.” She walked off to get the Lestranges.

As everyone sat in the family sitting room, Felly brought lunch. Haddy had stopped crying at this point and was sitting with Tom. He was trying to get Haddy to eat but was having a hard time. “Haddy want eat from Daddy, Papa. Pease.” Haddy gave Tom watery puppy dog eyes, and he could only agree to let Severus feed Haddy.

Severus picked up Haddy and asked, “Haddy, baby, what do you want to eat?”

“Baby milk, Daddy. I wet too. Can Haddy be Baby Haddy now? No want Lyra no more.”

“Of course, baby. Tom, I need to change Haddy, do you want to stay or come with?” Severus said.

“I will give a copy of our results to review so everyone is on the page, then meet you upstairs, love,” Tom replied.

Severus and Haddy left the room. Tom spoke again, “Draco, Dudley. I need you to go to the library and grab any books that we might need to read regarding everyone's abilities and species. Also, grab one regarding soulmates and bonding. Everyone else, start looking through the account folders to make sure everything is correct or mark what will need to be fixed. We will be back shortly.”

_*_*_*_

Upstairs in their bedroom, Severus put Haddy on the bed and started to undress him. “Baby, you can change your body now if you would like. Would you like a bottle?”

“No, baby milk. Said you fill my belly with your baby milk. Pease Daddy. I tired and hungry,” Haddy told him.

Severus was surprised that Haddy remembered being told that Severus could breastfeed him. He wasn't going to say no. While he grabbed a new nappy, wipes and Haddy's paci, he also grabbed some pajamas and a potion to induce male lactation.

Tom entered the room right after Haddy was down to his transfigured nappy from earlier that day. “Tom, Haddy wants me to breastfeed him. I need to change his nappy first, though.”

Tom grabbed the paci and gave it to Haddy. “Sev, take your potion. I will finish cleaning up Haddy. Meet you on the bed with him.”

Taking off the dirty nappy, Tom vanished it. He took some wipes and started to wipe Haddy's bottom. “Haddy, do you want to just eat, or did you want to play a little? I know you're tired, but playing might help you sleep a bit.”

Tom hoped that Haddy might want to play a little, maybe not completely, but a little teasing wouldn't hurt. He could already see that Haddy liked being cleaned during his nappy change. His little boy cock was twitching.

“Papa play?” Haddy asked.

“Yes, we will play, Baby. Tell Papa what you want me and Daddy to do. Remember, Papa likes it when you talk to me, it makes my cock grow bigger.”

“Haddy drink from Daddy. Papa play with Haddy happy button. Haddy make special milk. Then Haddy go sleep. Yes, Papa?”

“That is a good idea baby.” Tom didn't put the clean nappy on Haddy yet, because Baby wanted Tom to finger him while he drank from Severus. So, Tom just used a cleansing and lubricating charm on Haddy's arse and carried him to the head of the bed instead.

Severus had taken his potion and got undressed. He was leaning up against the head board, slowly stroking his hardening cock. He had heard what Haddy told Tom. He could feel the potion starting to work. His breasts were starting to grow, and he could feel the tingle of his milk ducts filling. In just a few more minutes he would start to feel the signs that his breasts would be ready to feed the baby.

“Sev, love. You look so gorgeous. Your milk heavy tits, waiting for the first feeding. Do you want anything else to play with while you feed? We can get a dildo, or a cock ring to help you.”

“Yes, Tom. Surprise me.”

Tom laid Haddy down next to Severus on the bed. He was on his back, with his head tilted towards Severus. Haddy still had his paci in his mouth, so Severus took it out. “Baby, Papa is getting a toy for Daddy to play with. When he comes back we will let you drink from Daddy's breasts, okay? You will need to open your mouth nice and big. I'll then guide my nipple into your mouth. From there, all you need to worry about, Baby, is just suckle on Daddy's nipple to get the baby milk to come out. It will fill your belly nice and full. While you are feeding, Papa is going to fill your baby hole with his fingers to play with your happy button. You can make your special milk whenever you feel ready. If Daddy's baby milk runs out, just latch off his nipple, and I will put the other breast to your mouth, and you can latch on, okay, baby? Also, If you are feeling big boy emotions and don't know how to handle them, you can always let us know.”

“Kay, Daddy.” Haddy just laid with his head next to Severus' breasts, nuzzling them. Licking the nipples, he could see the white milk leaking, and he was really hungry.

Tom came back to the bed, and told Severus, “Spread your cheeks for me, love. I have the magic dildo that let's you feel like my cock is in your arse from our last fuck. Do you want me to prepare you manually or spell?”

“Spells are fine for now Tom, Haddy is hungry and already teasing me with his kitten licks. I want to see his eyes when he suckles from my milk heavy tits for the time,” Severus told Tom.

Tom cast a cleansing, lubricating, and stretching charms on Severus' arse. He put the dildo up to Severus' entrance and pegged his hole a little, teasing Sev some more. Finally, he slid the dildo all the way inside and pushed a little of his magic into the dildo. Tom watched for a few seconds as the dildo started sliding in and out of Sev's hole, making said man moan.

With Sev taken care of, we walked to the other side of the bed, and slid on Haddy's other side. He guided Haddy's mouth open, while Severus guided his breast to Haddy's mouth. “That's it, baby. Close your pretty pink lips onto Daddy. We've been waiting for this moment for a long time. You are so beautiful like this, baby. Now, suckle Daddy's nipple. The baby milk will come out. That's it. Oh, how wonderful you look. Big green eyes full of wonder. It tastes good, huh? Keep drinking Dady's milk to fill your belly. Papa is going to fill your baby hole now. Spread your legs a little, baby. That's it. Now, lift your legs and bend your knees out a bit. Rest your knees on Daddy and Papa. Yes, just like that. You are so open for Papa's fingers.”

Tom moved his hand towards Haddy's entrance, lightly circling his rim. Tom put a little more pressure on his index finger, and pushed past the ring of muscle into Haddy's arse. He pulled back after reaching the first knuckle, then pushing back in. With each time pushing back in, he put his finger in a little further. Soon, his entire finger was fucking Haddy's tight baby hole. It was fluttering around Tom's finger, just begging for more. Tom looked up at Severus, and the man looked like his dream had come true.

Haddy was drinking down the milk coming from Severus' milk laden tits. Severus was moaning at the sensation from the suckling and the dildo in his arse. He was gently gyrating his hips against Haddy.

Tom was playing with Haddy's arse, and was pressing against his prostate. He put in a second finger, scissoring lightly to give a small burn to the stretching. Haddy started to get watery eyes. He was moaning around the nipple in his mouth, drinking Severus' milk down.

_*_*_*_

Haddy was drinking from Daddy, getting his belly full. He had been so hungry. He had been scared and overwhelmed at the bank. The mean weasel mum had been yelling and there had been so much magic around, it was hard to stop seeing all the colors. Haddy just wanted to feel safe. That's why he asked for Daddy instead of a bottle.

Daddy tasted so much better than a bottle. And Papa was playing with his happy button, too. He felt so full, from his mouth and belly to his baby bum hole. He felt so good. His hole was playing with Papa's fingers too, squeezing around them. When Papa put a second finger inside of him, he felt so full, he felt so good. His big boy emotions were coming out. He started crying just like Daddy and Papa said he could.

Daddy's milk was gone from the breast, so he suctioned his mouth off of Daddy's nipple and looked up at Daddy with his teary eyes. Daddy brushed his fingers on haddy's cheek and asked, “Are you still hungry, baby? You can keep drinking from my other breast if you are. This makes Daddy so happy, and feel good. I know that you like to drink from me. It makes you have a full belly. That feels good too, doesn't it?”

Haddy nodded his head, and started nuzzling Daddy's other breast, asking Daddy for more milk. He opened his mouth big, while Daddy put his nipple inside Haddy's mouth. Haddy latched onto the nipple and started suckling the yummy baby milk down. Daddy started to rub Haddy's belly. This made Haddy really happy, made him feel cared for, like he was safe. Haddy had more tears coming from his eyes then.

“Oh, baby. It's okay. I'm glad that you feel safe here, we will take good care of you. I will feed you whenever you feel like it, and we will play with you. When you get big boy emotions we will let you cry. When you don't want to be Haddy anymore we will still be here for you. Do you feel full, baby? With milk in your belly and Papa's fingers playing with your happy button. Keep drinking, baby. I want you to drink as much as you can. This will help your bones get strong for us. We need you healthy if you want to get a baby in your belly. That will be in a few years, but we want to fill you up with our special milk and make you so big. That makes our cocks extra happy. You will look so gorgeous. Do you want that baby?” Daddy said. Haddy knew that Daddy was talking to both me and Papa, because Papa liked to hear us talk about our playing.

Haddy had a full belly now, so he suctioned off Daddy's nipple again, and some milk that was still in his mouth fell out of his mouth. Papa saw this and turned Haddy's head over to him, and licked the milk from my lips, and into my mouth. Papa's tongue started playing with my tongue. They were both playing now. Papa started moving his fingers faster inside my baby hole, and it felt so good. More tears came out of my eyes.

“Papa, so full. Big boy mo-shuns, Papa. More, pease. Ahhh! Daddy, happy cock is lonely. Pease play. Daddy! Baby Haddy is so full. Baby milk feeled my belly. Haddy likes rubs. Yes. Haddy wants special milk in Papa's mouth. Pease. Daddy taste special milk like Papa tasted baby milk from Haddy. More fingers, Papa. Happy button wants more. Pease! Haddy needs Daddy. Kiss Haddy, Daddy.”

Daddy kissed Haddy on his lips and started tasting his mouth like Papa did. Our tongues were playing. I felt Papa lick my happy cock. Papa had three fingers filling my baby hole big. I felt so good. More tears came out. I started sobbing hard. It was too much. “Lots mo-shuns! Big! Papa, pease! Pease, Daddy! Lots and lots! Get bigger. Wan Daddy happy cock again. PEASE DADDY!”

_*_*_*_

As Haddy started begging Severus to fuck him, I looked up to ask Severus what he wanted. He nodded to me, so I rolled Haddy onto his side, I pulled my fingers out of his arse, but kept my mouth on his little boy cock. I pulled one leg over my shoulder to give Sev room to fuck our baby.

Severus entered our baby, and I started playing with his balls. I put some more magic into the dildo, which started to fuck Severus faster. I could tell that neither were going to last long.

I sucked harder on Haddy's cock, Severus was erratic in his thrusting. Severus spoke, “Yes, baby. Your hole is so tight for Daddy. You feel so good. Your tears are so pretty. Your screaming is music. Your begging his beautiful. Yes, baby. Keep crying for us. Papa wants to make his special milk too. You drank all of Daddy's baby milk, like such a good boy. You were such a good boy. Now, we are making you feel so good. Making you have your big boy emotions. That's it, baby. When we are all done, I'm going to put a nappy on you so when your hole is full of Daddy's special milk, it will leak into your nappy. When we change you later, all that special milk will be in your nappy, reminding us of how good we feel right now. Oh, Haddy. You're close to giving Papa your special milk. Your baby balls are getting tighter. Yes, baby. That's it. Give Papa your milk. Look at him swallow it, down into his belly. Squeeze tighter around Daddy's happy cock. That makes it feel so good. Daddy is close, baby. Papa, Daddy needs more.”

I love it when they talk dirty. I pushed more magic into the dildo in Severus' arse, and watched it move faster and harder. I grabbed his bollocks hard, pulling on them. Rolling his balls in my palm, Severus screams out his release. He stills inside of Haddy, who is panting from his own orgasm. The dildo is still moving, so I canceled all the magic, but left it inside Severus, keeping him full like he is keeping Haddy full.

I pull back and look at the two before me, they are truly a sight to behold. Debauched from a good fuck. I start stroking my cock hard and fast. I want to come all over them, with them both still entwined together.

“Talk to me, love. Tell me what you want to do to Haddy and the others,” I tell Sev.

He replies with, “When Harry comes up front, I want to finally give him the punishment he deserves. He has such a naughty attitude. So many times I wanted to just bend him over my knee. Give him a dentention he'll never forget. I'd spank that bare bottom until it was nice and red. Hot to the touch. He would begging and crying. His cock would be leaking all over my leg. I won't let him come until he understands how naughty he has been. Would you like to watch that detention, love? Hearing Harry scream, Professor! while I spank that bottom? Yeah, that's it, love. Come for Baby and Daddy. Come on us, put your special milk on our bodies. Mark us as yours.”

“Haddy is a good boy, but Harry had to be a bad boy. He need to learn. If our 'fessor spank Harry he might learn. If Harry is a good boy for his punch-ment, then he get a good prize. Harry might like his happy button play with. It feel good, and big boy mo-shun. It big for Haddy, but Harry a big boy. He know what he feeling. Papa give Haddy special milk? Daddy want special milk spill on us. Pease, Papa?” Haddy speaking like that pushed me over the edge, and I came on Haddy's side and on Severus' chest, almost to his chin. I slumped over, drained.

Lying down facing Haddy and Severus, I gave them both a warm smile. I stroked Haddy's cheek, and asked, “Baby, are you ready for your nap yet? We need to put a nappy on. What pajamas do you want?”

“Purple, Papa. Dragon, too?” he asked.

“Yes, I will get you purple pajamas with a green dragon.” I stood up and got the clean nappy from earlier, a wet flannel, and transfigured the requested pajamas. I walked back to the bed, and wiped my sperm off Haddy and Severus. While I vanished the flannel into the laundry basket, Severus pulled out of Haddy and rolled him onto his back.

“Lift you legs and bum a little, baby. There you go. Remember what Daddy said, we will leave his special milk inside of your baby bum hole, so when we change you later, it will have leaked into your nappy. Daddy and Papa will like that. It teases us because we will remember what we did to get it there. We like to feel good, so we will want to feel good again when we see that.” I instructed Haddy.

After Haddy was clothed, Severus and Tom went to the closet to get dressed also. I stepped behind Severus and playfully moved the dildo in his arse. He gasped, and swatted my arm. “Tom, I am spent, stop. Pull it out and put it away.”

“Yea, love.” I chuckled. The dildo was spelled clean and put away into our toy box. I got dressed and followed Sev back to the bed.

“Now, it's time for your nap. Do you want to sleep in the big bed or come downstairs with the rest of us?” Severus asked.

Haddy replied with a sleepy, “Family, Daddy.” He changed his appearance to that of a small boy, just smaller than Lyra is. Severus picked him up and let Haddy put his head on his shoulder, while Haddy played with Severus' hair. Then they all went back downstairs to finish with the bank documents.

_*_*_*_

Downstairs, Draco and Dudley went to get the requested books from the library. Since Dudley didn't have a wand yet, or know any spells, Draco directed him towards the magical species section. “We need at least one of each for Veela, Naga, Nightwalker, and Sorcerer. Are you okay to look for those while I get the magical abilities books?”

“Yeah, Draco. I'll be fine. Get the soulmate book too. Tom and Severus will need to read it for them and Hadrian,” Dudley responded.

Dudley found the books that he needed and walked over where Draco was searching. There were five books gathered, but Draco couldn't find one that spoke about the Language of the Dead. “Well, we will have to look for that information later. There might be more informative books in the family vaults. Let's head back.”

The adults were going through the monetary transactions for each vault. Most of the last transactions occurred when there was last a Lord for each family. The Blacks and the Potters were the main exceptions. Malfoy had been kept track of, for obvious reasons.

All activity for the Black vaults dating 1991 and before was not reviewed. This is when the last Black Lord had died. There was only normal family support payments going the remaining living members of the family, like Narcissa and Bellatrix. Once Sirius was out of Azkaban there were daily living expenses and one large withdrawal on December 1993, for Harry's firebolt. However, in the last month there has been many attempts to get into the vaults, made by one Albus Dumbledore. Luckily, they were all denied.

The Potter account information waited until Haddy, Severus and Tom came back down. Everyone ate lunch while waiting for the three to rejoin the group.

Lucius spoke up after the meal, “Dudley, have you had enough time to figure out what you want to do? We know now that you are a full wizard. This entitles you to go to Hogwarts or any other magical school if you decide. Also, we can get you a wand. There might be some in your family vaults. Emrys might even have Merlin's wand. Doesn't guarantee that it will work for you, but would be a nice historical peice.”

“If you are okay with it, I would very much appreciate your help. Also, staying close to Harry. I would like to be there for him through this transitional time. How are we going to explain this to my parents? I doubt my mum knows that she is a squib. She is probably the one who had my core bound. She and my dad really hate magic,” Dudley said. He could really use the support right now.

“You are more than welcome to stay with us for however long it takes to get order back into your life. We will take you back to Privet Drive so you can collect all your belongings. As for your parents...” Lucius told Dudley.

Rodolphus chose to let them know what they had done so far. “We told your parents that an alert was made to us that Harry was in imminent danger of death. We told them that he was being remanded into Ministry custody and they would be looking at charges soon. As for you, we forged a note that you left on your bed stating that you couldn't keep staying at their house if your cousin was being abused. You were going to spend a few days with a friend before you came to a decision.”

“Alright, then I would like to get everything from that house for good. Will any of my muggle items work here?”

“We will look into how to get everything to run on magic, you won't need to worry,” Narcissa chimed in.

Just then Tom, Severus, and a small Haddy walked in. “Sorry for taking so long. What's left that needs to be done?” Tom asked to the room.

“The Potter accounts need to be reviewed, books read for information, Dudley needs to retrieve his belongings and acquire a wand, and find out was Language of the Dead is,” Bellatrix reported.

Tom grabbed the Potter account ledger and started reading. “Anything that used Harry's vault key that wasn't used for school, 100G each summer, will be revoked. It looks like the Dursley's were being paid £1,000 each month for having Haddy. Since they obviously didn't take care of him, we will have that money returned. James had normal living expenses, and he is staying at a place called Marauder's Den. We will need to close down all properties for the Black and Potter estates. We will keep the Den open so we know where to find him. If the property is being rented out then make sure they are paying. It looks like James authorized payments to be paid in varying amounts each month to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Also a yearly lump sum payment donated to the Order of the Phoenix. I will have those all stopped, but the money is not recoverable unless we can find a loophole later on.”

“I'm going to have my personal vault be absorbed into the Prince family vault. I think you should do the same, to be combined with the Riddle family vault,” Severus stated.

“Yes that will make a little less work later on. Also, since we found so many issues with just the seven of us, I'm going to have all the death eaters get this test completed.” Tom told the others. With that, the books were passed around to get an overview of the new information.

_*_*_*_


	6. New Knowledge

The nine awake people read through the books that had been gathered. When the needed information was found, a brief description was written for future reference. This took a few hours. By the time any needed information was shared, Haddy had woken from his nap.

Tom gathered the parchments and organized the material. He read aloud so each person had the same material.

_*_*_*_

Animagus  
     _The ability to change into an animal. This skill will need to be learned, but there also needs to be enough personal magic to make the change. The animal is not chosen, but is a representation of the inner spirit of a person. The animals most often shown are mundane, but those with a large storage of magic may also have the ability to have a magical animal._  
_When the Animagus transformation is achieved, certain attributes will carry over into the primary form. Examples of this could be increased hearing or smell, feeling vibrations, etc. The animal in reverse, will also have some physical attributes from a person's primary form. This can include hair color, eye color, size of a being, etc._

Animagus (parsel form)  
    _See Animagus. The difference is that this is an extra form available, so if you have an Animagus form, you will now have two. Also, the form taken will be a reptile that naturally speaks parseltongue, i.e. snakes and some forms of dragons. To complete this transformation the required Animagus spell is to be spoken in parseltongue._

Beast Speaker   
     _This allows a person to be able to talk to any kind of animal. The difference between beast and being is classified by having a magical core. If a magical core is present, then it is a being and not included in the languages of beast speaker. Magical animals can only be seen by someone with a magical core, whereas mundane animals can be seen by all._

Beast Tamer  
     _This allows a person to be able to control any kind of animal. The difference between beast and being is classified by having a magical core. If a magical core is present, then it is a being and not included in the category of beast tamer. Magical animals can only be seen by someone with a magical core, whereas mundane animals can be seen by all._

Elemental - Air   
     _The ability to manipulate the air. This can extend to controlling the weather in more powerful elementals._

Elemental - Fire   
     _The ability to manipulate fire. This can extend to controlling volcanic magma in more powerful elementals._

Elemental - Shadow  
     _The ability to manipulate shadows. This can extend to Shadow Travel in more powerful elementals._

Empath  
     _A person with the ability to apprehend the mental or emotional state of another individual. This works on beings only. The difference between beast and being is classified by having a magical core. If a magical core is present, then it is a being_.

Language of the Dead  
     _Unknown at this time._ _Needs to acquire the Deathly Hallows and become Master of Death._

Legilimency  
     _The act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings._ _ _While anyone can learn legilimency, a natural legilimens will be able to perform non-verbally and without a foci. Results will be acquired faster with understanding and practice.__ _Opposed by occlumency._

Mage Sense  
     _The power to feel magic. The ability to discern individual magical signatures of beings, different kinds of beasts, and enchanted or cursed objects. This is most closely relatable to how something feels by touch or smell. It is a mixture of the two, but not to full capacity._

Mage Sight  
     _The power to see magic. The ability to discern individual magical signatures of beings, different kinds of beasts, and enchanted or cursed objects. A magical aura will surround each magical subject. The color of said subject varies with each type._ _If there is no aura then the subject is considered mundane, or has not been enchanted or cursed in any way._

Master - Charms   
_A person who naturally excels at charms. This ability still needs knowledge and practice, but the understanding of charms is completed at an accelerated rate._

Master - Duellist  
_A person who naturally excels at dueling. This ability still needs knowledge and practice, but the understanding of dueling is completed at an accelerated rate._

Master - Runic   
_A person who naturally excels at runes and runic magic. This ability still needs knowledge and practice, but the understanding of runes and runic magic is completed at an accelerated rate._

Master - Strategist  
_A person who naturally excels at strategic planning. This ability still needs knowledge and practice, but the understanding of strategic planning is completed at an accelerated rate._

Metamorphmagus  
     _A witch or wizard who has the ability to change their appearance at will, without the need for_ _foci_ _, spell, or potion. This can include color, shape, size, or any other physical attributes._

Mind Mage  
     _An introspective being who uses self-awareness to understand the mysteries of the world around him. Intrinsically understanding why and how something is or functions._

Occlumency  
     _The ability to close one's mind to outside penetration and suppress feelings from outwardly showing. While anyone can learn occlumency, a natural occlumens will always have some barriers and will be strengthened faster with understanding and practice. Counters legilimency._

Parseltongue  
     _The ability to speak to reptiles, i.e. snakes and some forms of dragons._

Potioneer  
_A person who naturally excels at potion brewing and invention. This ability still needs knowledge and practice, but the understanding of potion brewing and invention is completed at an accelerated rate._

Self Propelled Flight  
     _The ability to fly unassisted, i.e. without the use of a broom or flying carpet or any other flying implementation. This uses core magic, so will drain magical reserves._

Spellcasting - Non-verbal  
     _The ability to cast magic using any kind of foci without the need to speak any spell or incantation aloud. This will make the spell or incantation slightly weaker than spoken spells or incantations, but is still effective._

Spellcasting - Wandless  
     _The ability to cast magic without having to use any sort of foci._ _This will make the spell or incantation slightly weaker than spells or incantations cast with a foci, but is still effective._

Spellcrafter  
_A person who naturally excels at creating and dissecting spells. This ability still needs knowledge and practice, but the understanding of creating and dissecting spells is completed at an accelerated rate._

Ward Setter   
_A person who naturally excels at ward setting and breaking. This ability still needs knowledge and practice, but the understanding of ward setting and breaking is completed at an accelerated rate._

Naga  
     _Nagas are a race of intelligent snake-like immortals with widely differing abilities and alignment._  
_They resemble giant snakes, some with humanoid heads and some with more snake-like heads, both of which had a certain amount of spellcasting power. Others have the top half of a humanoid body, and the bottom half of a serpent._  
_They are a strong, handsome species who can assume either wholly human or wholly serpentine form and are potentially dangerous but often beneficial to humans. They live in an underground kingdom called Naga-loka, which is filled with resplendent palaces, beautifully ornamented with precious gems. They were relegated to the nether regions when they became too populous on earth and were commanded to bite only the truly evil or those destined to die prematurely. They are also associated with waters - rivers, lakes, seas, and wells - and are guardians of treasure._

Nightwalker  
     _A nightwalker is a type of nightshade, a sentient undead being from the Plane of Shadow. It is malicious and takes delight in the corruption and suffering of others. It is a creature of both death and shadows and has enormous powers over darkness._  
_Nightwalkers are the shades of extremely strong-willed and dark mortals whose unyielding will and malice allows them to hold their corporeal shape. A nightwalker's body looks as if it is made of shadows, with a vaguely humanoid form. They are about the size of a one story house, but are usually no taller than 20 feet (six meters), and their bodies are smooth and hairless._  
_Nightwalkers can breed with other humanoid beings. When successful, the children will resemble the non-nightwalker parent. Certain characteristics will continue in the descendants, but not all._

Sorcerer  
     _Sorcerers carry a magical birthright conferred upon them by an exotic bloodline. Magic is a part of every sorcerer, suffusing body, mind, and spirit with a latent power that waits to be tapped. Some sorcerers wield magic that springs from an ancient bloodline infused with the magic of dragons. Others carry a raw, uncontrolled magic within them, a chaotic storm that manifests in unexpected ways._  
_The appearance of sorcerous powers is wildly unpredictable. Some draconic bloodlines produce exactly one sorcerer in every generation, but in other lines of descent every individual is a sorcerer._  
_Sorcerers are rare in the world, and it’s unusual to find a sorcerer who is not involved in a chaotic life in some way. People with magical power flowing through their veins soon discover that the power doesn’t like to stay quiet. A sorcerer’s magic wants to be wielded, and it has a tendency to spill out in unpredictable ways if it isn’t called on._  
_They often have obscure motivations driving them. Some seek a greater understanding of the magical force that infuses them, or the answer to the mystery of its origin._

Veela  
     _Veela are a race of semi-human, magical humanoids. Little is known about their biology; they appear to be young, beautiful humans. Veela are always, and under any circumstances, physically perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence. They are perfectly aware how to increase their appeal by apparel, action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance their natural appeal._  
_Veela_ _magic is a special and unique form of magic that can be used to attract and enchant other beings. The magic creates an "entranced" effect, wherein beings fall into a trance-like stance, in which they lose sight of their surroundings and focus solely on the Veela's dance or appearance. The entranced are also prone to experiencing thoughts of strong desire to impress or be with the veela in question, and are strongly attracted romantically. A being will only be enthralled with the gender of their sexual preference._  
_Some seem more immune to this than most others, though the first time exposure would have a stronger effect. Beings who are exposed to it over a period of time become more resistant to it, although the Veela charm takes full effect if the Veela surprises the person._  
_Veela also have the ability to transform into harpy like creatures and to throw fireballs when angered._

_*_*_*_

“The information on soulmates will take a bit longer, as we want to read the whole book before we say anything. Other than that, we will need to visit our vaults or find a rare tome to find something on the Language of the Dead,” Tom said.

“Papa, Uncle Tanny sayed that we is to earn that. We hafta get three special items, but we already got two them. Need to beat the mean white beard to get it,” Haddy spoke up.

“Haddy, who is Uncle Tanny? Could we maybe speak with Hadrian or Briar-Rose so we know what to do?” countered Tom.

With that said, Haddy got off Severus' lap and started to grow. The pajamas changed with the teenage boy who appeared. Instead of purple footsie pajamas, they were transfigured into a dark purple, silk trouser and button up pajama set with a green dragon on the left front pocket. Hadrian sat on the chair next to Tom and Severus.

“Uncle Thantanos, Lord Death. He speaks to us because we are his heir and now will be able to do so easier because our mind mage powers have been unblocked. I earned this title because of surviving the killing curse. We need to do a few things before being able to gain this power. First, Tom, Severus, and I need to complete our soulmate bond. Then we need to collect the three Deathly Hallows. You can read about them in The Tale of the Three Brothers. While that story is not completely accurate, you will get the basics of what you need to know. We already have two of the hallows. My invisibility cloak is one, and Tom has the stone. Uncle Thantanos won't tell me what it looks like or where it currently is, but even our Blood Rite test shows that it has been obtained. The last is the Elder Wand. Dumbledore has the wand. We need to beat him in a duel. It does not have to be to the death, but we still need to master the wand. And Aunt Hecate, Lady Magic, says that it has to be Severus who gains the wand's allegiance. With us three as soulmates and three Deathly Hallows, each a master of one hallow, together we will become the Master of Death. When that occurs, Uncle Thantanos will come to us and reveal what that title entails,” Hadrian informed the family.

“Well that certainly made it easier to figure out. While you are still up front, Hadrian, is there anything else that we need to know?” Tom asked.

“The Weasley family has been informed of the requirement to complete the Blood Rite tests. Ironclaw will contact us once it has been completed. Aunt Hecate won't tell me what the results are. Mum doesn't like to talk about my father. I don't blame her with what we found out earlier. I know that there is more bad news regarding him.”

“How did you become Lady Magic's heir?”

“Part of it is that Dudley and I come from the Emrys line, which was favored by her. Another, is because Lady Destiny asked it of her as a personal favor. Aunt Hecate looked into our future to see what would happen if I was not her heir, and it would have meant the beginning of the end of magic on Earth. We don't speak with her as much as Uncle Thantanos, however.”

“Do you know how you survived the killing curse?”

“Yes and no. There were a lot of factors that went into me surviving, none of which I did personally. First, we are both descended from the Peverell line, which was favored by Lord Death. Second, we are both parselmouths. One can not kill another intentionally if the would be victim is underage. What would normally happen if the killer is not aware of the shared ability, is that the killing magic would fizzle out, not rebound. Third is that you had rewarded Severus a boon for telling you what you thought was the real prophecy. When he asked you to spare Mum's life, it created a primitive form of an unbreakable vow. When you told Mum to step aside three times, she bartered her life for mine. You accepted when you said, Very well. The vow was then transferred to our person. Again, the curse wouldn't have rebounded, just fizzled out because you weren't aware of the vow transferring to me. Fourth was the sacrificial magic Mum had placed in our nursery. Dumbledore and our father were unaware of her actions before that night. When she powered the magic from sacrificing her life for ours, a protective barrier was created. It would not normally stop the killing curse, only most medium and lower powered curses. With all the other reasons, it created a backlash that destroyed your body and half of the upper floor of Godric's Hollow. All that magic surrounding us that night was overloaded and created the effects of a small bomb. So, it wasn't just one thing, but the culmination of many.”

“Thank you, Hadrian. I will review that information more later. How often do you normally switch personalities? Should we expect you or any of the others more frequently?”

“We are all aware of each other and what we are doing at all times. Briar-Rose told you earlier that Harry does not like to watch while he is not up front. Part of this is because he has to be up front for the entire school year and he gets tired. Also, no one, not even himself, really likes Harry's persona. He has been manipulated into being Dumbledore's Gryffindor Golden Boy. He takes the brunt of the manipulations to our person, like Hades takes the physical pain. With our system cleanse today, his personality will start to shift. It will take him a while to settle however, a lot of changes at once overloads our mind, and causes him to retreat, allowing someone else forward. Haddy and Lyra are our childhood personas. Expect them a lot right now, trying to regain what we lost. Briar-Rose, who also goes by Briar or Rose, is the more mothering and caring persona. She takes care of us as best she knows how. We are both smart, but I am more cunning and quiet. I don't normally come forward unless asked. I sit and observe, gathering all the information that we have ever heard. Think of me as a search engine, give me questions or key words for any information I have acquired. Our magic has force formed an eidetic memory for me. Not the others, just me.”

“Does anyone else have questions at this time for Hadrian?”

Lucius asked, “Who was the first personality? Who were you born as, and when did the other personas appear?”

“I am the first persona, born as Hadrian. Over the years I have decided to stay back and let the others control our body. This is atypical for someone with multiple personalities, but magic is a wondrous thing. Hades was the first persona split, caused by the increasing abuse around age two. Lyra was created when we started switching genders. Aunt Petunia caught us at it and told us that we needed to stay a boy or get punished. So, Lyra is stunted in her mentality because she couldn't come to the front much. Briar-Rose came to being when we entered primary school and we tried our hardest to be good students and have friends. The bullying and the lies told to teachers made us want to have just one grown up who looked after us. Harry was created when Hagrid came to us with our Hogwarts' letter. While Hagrid had no idea of his own manipulations, just spouting out what Dumbledore had told him to, we knew that in order to survive we had to have a fall guy. That's when Harry came to be. The birthday cake that Hagrid made for us also had a loyalty potion slipped in focusing on the Weasleys. Of course, Hagrid had no idea, but why else would we sit with Ronald the whole train ride when he reminded us of all the bullying we had received? Haddy is our newest persona. He came to be as we watched Sirius fall through the Veil of Death. It was his time to go, but it was still a traumatic experience. We had just watched our only known parental figure die. We don't blame you, Bella, or anyone else but Dumbledore for his death. He had been locked up inside his childhood home with nothing to do. Dumbledore was counting on something like what had happened, to occur so that Sirius would be his reckless self. We could have been told the prophecy, even the false one, at any time but Dumbledore kept it from us for a reason. So, Haddy was there but came out for the first time while waiting to be rescued. It was like our mind and body had finally had enough. Hades retreated to become unconscious, but if we had done that we would have died. Mum and Uncle Thantanos stayed with us, talked us into staying awake. Haddy was the only one left to keep us awake. Dudley worked from the real world while Mum and Uncle Thantanos worked from within our mind.”

Bella continued the questioning with, “How will we know who is who? How should we act around each persona?”

“We each have our own looks and body. The boys are all similar in appearance but our facial features or held differently. Hades is stoic, Harry is aloof, Haddy is shy, and I'm observant. You saw Lyra today. She doesn't normally have that hair and eye color but needed to blend in, so she did. She however quite liked looking like part of the Malfoy family so may make it more permanent. Briar-Rose is a bit older than me, and is more womanly. Just traet us as six different people, because that is essentially what we are, just inside one body. If you are ever unsure, just ask. We won't take offence. There might be times that we occupy each other's forms out of necessity, but should be discernable by the personality.”

Tom started talking again, and asked, “What did Lyra say to Lucius earlier today after the first Weasley encounter?”

That got a small chuckle from Hadrian. He looked to Lucius and said, “Ah, yes. Uncle Lucius, would care to tell?”

Lucius smirked and told the rest of the group, “Lyra noticed that Rita Skeeter was flying about in her animagus form, and played up her reaction. She asked afterwards, Did I get the tears right, Uncle Lucy?”

Everyone laughed at this. Hadrian expanded a little, “Lyra is a bit sneaky and even more cheeky. She likes to keep people on their toes.”

“So, we should be expecting an article soon about today's encounters?” Draco said excitedly.

“I guess we will have to wait and see,” Lucius told his son.

Felly popped in at this and said, “Dinner is being served, masters and mistresses.” They all stood up and walk into the family dining room.

_*_*_*_

After dinner was finished, everyone retired to bed. Hadrian followed Tom and Severus into their small sitting room attached to their suite.

“Tom, Severus. There is a little bit more that we have to talk about that I didn't think you would appreciate me mentioning in front of the rest of the family. Please, let's sit down for a quick talk,” Hadrian spoke softly.

Tom and Severus sat next to each other on the love seat, while Hadrian choose a chair across from them. Both older men looked at each other nervously. “Have we over stepped any boundaries today, Hadrian?” Severus asked.

“No, not at all. In fact, we all enjoyed our first sexual experiences today. They were quite enjoyable. You will just have to remember who is out front during sex, because we have our own likes and dislikes. What I wanted to talk about is the soulmate bonding. I will let you read the book, but for now I need to let you know a few important details. First, this bond is for life. No matter how long we may live, it is irreversible. No going back once completed. Second, once it is completed there will be a telepathic link between us all. With occlumentic shields, we should be able to regulate this easily. However, with six personas within our body, it might be a bit busy for you two. There is no avoiding it and no way to know how this will change the telepathic connection, but it needs to be known. Third, on our test results from today they stated that we have a partial bond between us, except for Tom and I. This is because we have not yet had penetrative sex. During our earlier encounters Tom did not penetrate our anus. This will need to be completed before our full bonding. Whether you penetrate us, or we penetrate you does not matter. The only requirement is that either the anus or vagina must be penetrated. Do you have any further questions, on a more personal level?”

Severus continued the questioning, “Is there anything that we should avoid doing?”

“With six different personas, it will be hard pressed to find something that at least one of us doesn't like. If you want a particular persona to stay up front, you will have to figure out with trial and error. We were a virgin before this morning, so we won't know what we each like best.”

“Are you comfortable to have sex in each of your bodies? Lyra is a child, so how will that work?”

“Yes, Lyra is about six years old. She does have a smaller body, but we as a whole are on the cusp of sixteen years. Legal age of consent in Magical Britain is thirteen years. So, there is nothing illegal about it. Also, we are a metamorphmagus so there is a little leeway there also. As you also saw, Haddy will be changing sizes to fit his mood. His persona is only about a month old, so we have not learned enough about him to say for sure where he will be at. If Lyra's looks are something that you want to explore or refrain from sexual contact, that will be your decision. We are all okay with having sex with both of you.”

“Will our creature inheritances be a problem?”

“No, we are all human. Tom and I are both Naga and you are a Nightwalker. There is no incompatibility there. Sorcerers have a lot of magic running through their bodies. This manifests in being very sexual creatures, but only with their mates. They will never willingly have sex outside of the soulmateship. Our body has had four orgasms today alone, and could go for another round or two before we fall asleep.”

“Are you willing to share our bed at night, or would you prefer your own rooms?”

“I would prefer to stay with you both, if that's acceptable. We never know who will be up front upon waking, so it will be best to stay togther.”

“That's all that I can think of for now. Tom, do you have any questions? No? Then, Hadrian, is there anything else that you can think of that we might need to know in regards to bedroom activities?”

“Hmm... just to remind you that we are a metamorphmagus, so we can change our appearances into anyone, real or imaginary. As we can switch to both genders, we can also become a hermaphrodite. Oh! And if you two are not already on birth control, then please do so. Sorcerers are highly susceptible to pregnancy, no matter the gender. I made sure our magic didn't catch yours today, but it is not always guaranteed.”

“Well we are, else I would not have penetrated you today. However, we will add you to our schedule for contraceptive potions. With that, I believe it is time for sleep,” Severus closed off the conversation before getting ready for bed.

_*_*_*_


	7. Learning the Lies

The next morning, the occupants of Malfoy Manor once again met for breakfast. The morning mail arrived, with a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Lucius read through the paper and when he came upon Rita's newest article, he read it aloud.

**Weasleys Accost Malfoys During Diagon Alley Outing**

By Rita Skeeter

_Yesterday I happened to be browsing in Diagon Alley when I overheard a confrontation between the Weasley and Malfoy families. We know that there is a long standing blood fued between the two families, so I was curious to what was being said._

_What I heard surprised even me. Ronald Weasley started yelling at the Malfoy family asking why slimy death eaters were in Diagon Alley. This started with no other reason then the Malfoys walking peaceably towards Gringott's bank._

_The confrontation continued with Ronald accusing Lord Lucius Malfoy of perjury and bribing court officials. During this tirade, Lord Malfoy's niece became scared and ran to her uncle. She asked Lord Malfoy why the boy was being so mean._

_Mr. Arthur Weasley, upon hearing his youngest son's prejudiced rant, made Ronald apologise for his appalling behaviour. Ronald reluctantly apologised to little Lyra. She accepted the apology, but rebuked him in a way only a child could. She told him, “Thank you for your sorry. Don't be mean to my family again. Bad manners means you get a spanking for being a bad boy.”_

_After this, both families went their own ways, and that was the end. Or was it? Later, when the Malfoys left the bank Mrs. Molly Weasley approached the family again. Mrs. Weasley tried to make Lyra apologise for embarrassing her son. When Lyra's father told Mrs. Weasley in no uncertain terms that Lyra would not apologise, she started to make a bigger scene._

_Professor Severus Snape, who had accompanied the Malfoy family, gently reminded Mrs. Weasley that they were in public, who was then ignored._

_When the tirade turned into high pitched screeching, Lyra started crying even harder than before. Finally, Lyra's older brother told Mrs. Weasley that her attitude was unbecoming to be like that out in public. After that, the Malfoy family quickly left Diagon Alley._

_What has become of our society when people think they can get away with slander and harassment in the middle of the day, out in public? Will the Malfoys file a report with the aurors, or contact their solicitor to file a lawsuit? Only time will tell._

“Very tastefully done. Telling the truth with her flare for embellishment,” Tom supplied.

“Yes, well done. Now, Dudley. Rodolphus and Rabastan are going to take you to your parents house today for you to pack your belongings. They will be glamoured as two teenage boys so they aren't recognised from before. Please remain with one of them at all times. Tom and I both have paperwork to get done, Severus has brewing for the school to get finished. That leaves Draco to work on his summer assignments. Can you please work with Harry to get that done? Cissa and Bella, what are your plans for the day?” Lucius spoke to the family.

“We were wondering if Harry would be alright if we went around to all the Black family properties today. We want to make sure we get a list of all repairs needed, available house elves, and to see if there are any tenants in the houses,” Narcissa inquired towards Harry.

“Yes, that is fine for now. The Order headquarters is currently in a Black family townhouse in London. There is a _fidelius_ charm placed on it. However, it is located between Number 11 and Number 13 Grimmauld place. I think for now we should let them use this, and have the house elf spy on them,” said Harry.

“That sounds really good, Harry. Thank you. Any information we can get will be needed,” Tom replied.

With that, breakfast was finished and everyone went their separate ways.

_*_*_*_

Dudley, Rodolphus, and Rabastan landed in the park near Privet Drive. They walked to the house, and opened the door before entering. Dudley didn't even stop to see if his parents were still home. He showed the other two upstairs to his bedroom.

“Let's just get everything packed, and I will go through it all when we get backbyo the manor. I don't need any of the furniture, just what's inside of them,” instructed Dudley.

Rodolphus and Rabastan each pulled out a trunk from their pockets, and unshrunk them. With a wave of their wands, items started floating through the air and into the open trunks. Soon, Dudley's room was bare except for the large pieces of furniture.

“I want to ask my mum some questions, but I know that we are still trying to stay hidden. Are you able to make her forget the conversation?” asked Dudley. He received an affirmative nod.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Dudley approached his mother. “Mum, I wahted to let you know that I have found a place to stay for a while and have already packed up my stuff. I won't be returning for the forseeable future.”

“Oh! Diddikins, no! You can't move out. We are so worried for you. Where are you going to go that will be able to feed a growing boy? You don't need to leave just because of that freak!” shouted Petunia.

“It's final, Mum. I'm not staying. I wanted to know why you had my magic bound. Was it really that bad? Was I that much of a freak to you too, that I couldn't be myself? Or were jealous of me, like you were of Aunt Lily for having magic?”

“We would not have that freakishness in our house! It's abnormal and of the devil! We already had to beat it out of the freak. When you started floating your toys around and making the biscuits fly off the fridge, I knew that you had freaky powers too. That Dumbledore man that left the freak on our doorstep came. He said that you wouldn't feel a thing and that you could live a nice, normal life. Everything would be fine.”

“Well Mum, everything is not fine. Harry nearly died because of Dad. You're facing charges. What now? Where's your nice, normal life, huh? You disgust me with your prejudiced beliefs. I can't believe that I used to be just like you two. It makes me sick. Goodbye.” Dudley turned to the other two and said, “Just delete the conversation about magic, and we can go.”

Rodolphus obliviated Petunia, and followed the other two out of the house. They then left Privet Drive behind, and went back to the manor.

_*_*_*_

Meanwhile, at Order headquarters Arthur received a missive Rom Gringott's with the morning paper. He opened it and read,

_Mr. Arthur Weasley,_

_An audit has occurred at Gringott's. We ask that you and your family come to the bank today, as soon as possible. We will be waiting for you to arrive. Thank you for your business._

_May your gold flow,_  
_Ironclaw_  
_Account Manager_

“I received a summons for the family to go to the bank today. After breakfast, we will head over to them. Hermione, would you like to join us, or stay at headquarters?” stated Arthur.

“I think I will join you if that's okay,” she replied.

Molly spoke then, asking “Why do we need to go the the bank? We shouldn't have any business there.”

“I am unsure, but we will be leaving when we are done with our meal,” Arthur said firmly.

He picked up the Daily Prophet and read the news. Halfway through the paper, he spotted the article written by Rita Skeeter. “Oh, Molly. Tell me you didn't!”

“What, I don't know what you are talking about,” Molly said.

Arthur read the article out loud for all the present Order members to hear. “Is this true, Molly? Did you accost that poor girl after I had already chastised Ron for his bad behaviour?”

“So what if I did? It was only fair. Ronnie was so embarrassed by what that girl said. The Malfoys should be teaching their brats how to behave.”

“No, they did nothing wrong yesterday. Both you and Ron were in the wrong. I can't believe that you ignored Severus like that. He was just trying to keep the situation from escalating.” With a heavy sigh, Arthur put the paper down and stood up. “Alright, it's time to go the bank. I want all eight of you kids to get to the floo. Molly, you too. Let's go.”

_*_*_*_

The Weasley family and Hermione strode into Gringott's and stood in line for the next available teller. Once they were received, Bill spoke up, “May your gold flow and enemies tremble at your feet, Bloodnok. We received a summons from Ironclaw this morning asking us to come in.”

Bloodnok looked at the letter and said, “Follow me.”

The Weasley clan and Hermione followed the goblin through the back tunnels until they reached Ironclaw's office. Bloodnok knocked on the door, and received and “Enter” from inside. After a brief conversation in Gobbledegook, Bloodnok ushered them inside. 

Once all ten humans had entered, Ironclaw magically locked the door so no one could escape. “Sit. I have called you here today because an illegal marriage contract was asked by Lady Magic to be judged. However, before it can be fully judged we were required to have the known Weasleys take a Blood Rite test. Since Ms. Granger has accompanied you, she may as well take the test too. Slice the dagger across your palm and let the blood drop onto the parchment. When you feel a tugging, remove your hand. We will start with Arthur and move down to the youngest, with Ms. Granger after.”

Arthur was confused, because he had not signed nor heard about any marriage contract. However, he followed the goblin's instructions. While his parchment was filling, Molly did her test, and then Bill, followed by the rest of the kids. Once they were all completed, everyone read their results.

_*_*_*_

**Name: Arthur Septimus Weasley**

****Alias(es): n/a** **

******Parents:  Septimus Weasley (father) wizard - deceased******  
******Cedrella Weasley née Black (mother) witch - deceased******

******Spouse:** ** ** ****Mary Anne Weasley née Samson (wife) witch - deceased** **

******Children:****** ** **William Arthur Weasley (son) wizard - alive****  
****Charles Fornax Weasley (son) wizard - alive****

******Blood Status: Pureblood (wizard born) wizard** ** **

******Date of Birth:** ** ** ****6 February 1950** **

******Species: Human** ** **

******Heirship: n/a** ** **

******Lordship:** ** ** ****Weasley**** ** **(paternal)**

******Vaults*: Arthur Weasley - Personal****** **Vault 743**  
******36G 2S 3K******  
****The Burrow****

 ** ** **Magical Abilities:****** ** **Spellcrafter****  
****Innovator****  
****Runic Master****  
**Animagus (unknown form)**

******Current Health: n** ** ** ****/a** **

******Potions: Hate all Slytherins - 1 September****** ** **1961****  
****Love Molly Prewett - 20 January 1976****  
****Submissive - 20 January 1976****

 ** ** **Blocks:****** ** **Memory (Obliviates) - Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore****  
****\- Molly G. Prewett****

 ** ** **Miscellaneous:******  
****Lordship**: The Weasley lordship is only eligible when the****  
****family head disowns Patrick Weasley for****  
****breaking his marriage contract to Natalia****  
****Malfoy, and failing to show for two honor****  
****wizarding duels.****  
****Ritual: Uxor Oblivione Delebitur - Forgotten Wife****

*******Vaults listed do not include all property deeds or items being held in said vault. See account manager for itemized list.*** ** **

_*_*_*_

**Name: Molly Ginevra Prewett**

******Alias(es):** ** ** **Molly Weasley (illegal)**

******Parents:  Noah Prewett (father) wizard - deceased******  
******Galatia Prewett née Burke (mother) witch - deceased******

******Spouse: n/a** ** **

******Children:** ** ** **Ginevra Molly Dumbledore-Prewett (daughter) witch - alive**

******Blood Status: Pureblood (wizard born) witch** ** **

******Date of Birth:** ** ** **30 October 1950**

******Species: Human** ** **

******Heirship:** ** ** **Prewett** **(paternal)**

******Lordship: n/a** ** **

******Vaults*: Prewett - Heir Vault 210******  
******5,000G 0S 0K******  
******Molly Prewett - Personal Vault****** **1313**  
******12,901G 9S 11K******

 ** ** **Magical Abilities: Charms Master******  
**Animagus (unknown form)**

******Current Health: n** ** ** ****/a** **

******Potions: Hate all Slytherins - 1 September** ** ** **1962**

******Blocks: n/a** ** **

******Miscellaneous:******  
**Marriage Contract: H.J.E. Potter to G.M. Dumbledore-Prewett**  
**(pending judgment by Lady Magic) -**  
**signed as legal guardian of the bride**

*******Vaults listed do not include all property deeds or items being held in said vault. See account manager for itemized list.*** ** **

_*_*_*_

****Name:** ** **William Arthur Weasley**

******Alias(es):** ** ** **Bill Weasley**

******Parents:  Arthur Weasley (father) wizard****** **\- alive**  
******Mary Weasley née Samson (mother) witch - deceased******

******Spouse: n/a** ** **

******Children:** ** ** ********n/a** ** ** **

******Blood Status: Pureblood (wizard born) wizard** ** **

******Date of Birth:** ** ** **29 November 1970**

******Species: Human** ** **

******Heirship:** ** ** **Weasley** (paternal)**

******Lordship: n/a** ** **

******Vaults*: William Weasley - Personal Vault****** **1391**  
******19,453G 7S 4K******

 ** ** **Magical Abilities:****** **Ward Setter**  
**Runic Master**  
**Empath**  
**Animagus (unknown form)**

******Current Health: n** ** ** ****/a** **

******Potions: Hate all Slytherins - 1 September** ** ** **1982**

******Blocks: n/a** ** **

******Miscellaneous:****** ** **n/a****  
**Heir** ** **ship**: The Weasley heirship is only eligible when the****  
****family head disowns Patrick Weasley for****  
****breaking his marriage contract to Natalia****  
****Malfoy, and failing to show for two honor****  
****wizarding duels.****

*****Vaults listed do not include all property deeds or items being held in said vault. See account manager for itemized list.*** **

_*_*_*_

****Name:** ** **Charles Fornax Weasley**

******Alias(es):** ** ** **Charlie Weasley**

******Parents:  Arthur Weasley (father) wizard****** **\- alive**  
******Mary Weasley née Samson (mother) witch - deceased******

******Spouse: n/a** ** **

******Children:** ** ** ********n/a** ** ** **

******Blood Status: Pureblood (wizard born) wizard** ** **

******Date of Birth:** ** ** **12 December 1972**

******Species: Human** ** **

******Heirship: n/a** ** **

******Lordship: n/a** ** **

******Vaults*: Charles Weasley - Personal Vault****** **1459**  
******8,557G 16S 28K******

 ** ** **Magical Abilities:****** **Beast Tamer**  
**Air Elemental**  
**Potioneer**  
****Animagus (unknown form)****

******Current Health: n** ** ** ****/a** **

******Potions: Hate all Slytherins - 1 September** ** ** **1984**

******Blocks: n/a** ** **

******Miscellaneous:** ** ** ****n/a** **

*****Vaults listed do not include all property deeds or items being held in said vault. See account manager for itemized list.*** **

_*_*_*_

**Name: Percival Ignatius Dumbledore-McKinnon**

******Alias(es):** ** ** **Percy Weasley (illegal-unknowingly)**

******Parents:  Albus Dumbledore (father) wizard****** **\- alive**  
******Marlene McKinnon (mother) witch - deceased******

******Spouse: n/a** ** **

******Children:** ** ** ********n/a** ** ** **

******Blood Status: Pureblood (wizard born) wizard** ** **

******Date of Birth:** ** ** **22 August 1976**

******Species: Human** ** **

******Heirship:** ** ** **Dumbledore (paternal)**

******Lordship: n/a** ** **

******Vaults*: Dumbledore - Heir Vault****** **159**  
******5,000G 0S 0K******  
**Percival Dumbledore-McKinnon - Personal Vault 1565**  
**6,012G 10S 0K**

 ** ** **Magical Abilities:****** **Organized Mind**  
**Master Arithmancer**  
**Runic Master**  
**Animagus (unknown form)**

******Current Health: n** ** ** ****/a** **

******Potions: Hate all Slytherins - 1 September** ** ** **1987**

******Blocks: n/a** ** **

******Miscellaneous:******  
          **Blood Glamour: Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett**

*******Vaults listed do not include all property deeds or items being held in said vault. See account manager for itemized list.*** ** **

_*_*_*_

**Name: Frederick Gideon Prewett-Evans**

******Alias(es):** ** ** **Fred Weasley (illegal-unknowingly)**

******Parents: Fabian Prewett (father) wizard - deceased******  
**Gideon** ** ** **Prewett (father) wizard - deceased******  
******Lily Potter née Evans (mother) witch - deceased******

******Spouse: n/a** ** **

******Children:** ** ** ********n/a** ** ** **

******Blood Status: Pureblood (wizard born) high wizard** ** **

******Date of Birth:** ** ** **1 April 1978**

******Species: Human******  
**Gemini**  
**Sorcerer (partial)**

 ** ** **Heirship:****** **Emrys (maternal) co-head**  
**Applebee (maternal) co-head**

******Lordship:** ** ** **Prewett (paternal) co-head**

******Vaults*: Prewett - Main Family****** **Vault 89**  
******334,120G 16S 2K******  
******Prewett Manor******  
**Emrys** ** ** **-****** **Heir Vault 267**  
******10,000G 0S****** **0K**  
**Applebee** ** ** **-****** **Heir Vault 303**  
******2,000G 0S****** **0K**  
**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes** **\- Business Vault 1610**  
******2,543G 8S****** **20K**

 ** ** **Magical Abilities:****** **Twin Speak**  
**Earth Elemental**  
**Mage Sense**  
**Potioneer**  
**Master Arithmancer**  
**Charms Master**  
**Innovator**  
**Animagus (unknown form)**

******Current Health: n** ** ** ****/a** **

******Potions: Hate all Slytherins - 1 September** ** ** **1989**

******Blocks:****** **Mage Sense - Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**  
****Core (Leech) 15% -**** ** ** **Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore******

 ** ** **Miscellaneous:******  
**Soulmate(s): Georgius Fabian Prewett-Evans**  
****Upon Magical Majority****

*******Vaults listed do not include all property deeds or items being held in said vault. See account manager for itemized list.*** ** **

_*_*_*_

**Name: Georgius Fabian Prewett-Evans**

******Alias(es):** ** ** **George Weasley (illegal-unknowingly)**

******Parents: Fabian Prewett (father) wizard - deceased******  
**Gideon** ** ** **Prewett (father) wizard - deceased******  
******Lily Potter née Evans (mother) witch - deceased******

******Spouse: n/a** ** **

******Children:** ** ** ********n/a** ** ** **

******Blood Status: Pureblood (wizard born) high wizard** ** **

******Date of Birth:** ** ** **1 April 1978**

******Species: Human******  
**Gemini**  
**Sorcerer (partial)**

 ** ** **Heirship:****** **Emrys (maternal) co-head**  
**Applebee (maternal) co-head**

******Lordship:** ** ** **Prewett (paternal) co-head**

******Vaults*: Prewett - Main Family****** **Vault 89**  
******334,120G 16S 2K******  
******Prewett Manor******  
**Emrys** ** ** **-****** **Heir Vault 267**  
******10,000G 0S****** **0K**  
**Applebee** ** ** **-****** **Heir Vault 303**  
******2,000G 0S****** **0K**  
**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes** **\- Business Vault 1610**  
******2,543G 8S****** **20K**

 ** ** **Magical Abilities:****** **Twin Speak**  
**Water Elemental**  
**Mage Sight**  
**Potioneer**  
**Runic Master**  
**Charms Master**  
**Innovator**  
**Animagus (unknown form)**

******Current Health: n** ** ** ****/a** **

******Potions: Hate all Slytherins - 1 September** ** ** **1989**

******Blocks:****** **Mage Sight - Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**  
**Core (Leech) 15% -** ** **Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore****

 ** ** **Miscellaneous:******  
**Soulmate(s): Frederick Gideon Prewett-Evans**  
****Upon Magical Majority****

 ** ** ***Vaults listed do not include all property deeds or items being held in said vault. See account manager for itemized list.*******  
_*_*_*_

**Name: Ronald Bilius Carrow**

******Alias(es):** ** ** **Ron Weasley (illegal-unknowingly)**

******Parents:  Amycus Carrow (father) wizard****** **\- alive**  
******Alecto Carrow (mother) witch****** **\- alive**

******Spouse: n/a** ** **

******Children:** ** ** ********n/a** ** ** **

******Blood Status: Pureblood (wizard born) weak wizard** ** **

******Date of Birth:** ** ** **1 March 1980**

******Species: Human** ** **

******Heirship: n/a** ** **

******Lordship: n/a** ** **

******Vaults*: Ronald Carrow - Personal****** **Vault 1414**  
******1,470G 4S 0K******

******Magical Abilities:** ** ** **Strategic Master**

******Current Health: n** ** ** ****/a** **

******Potions: Hate all Slytherins - 1 September** ** ** **1991**

****Blocks: n/a** **

****Miscellaneous:****  
        **Blood Glamour: Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett**  
        **Marriage Contract: H.J.E. Potter to G.M. Dumbledore-Prewett**  
**(pending judgment by Lady Magic) -**  
**signed as witness**

*****Vaults listed do not include all property deeds or items being held in said vault. See account manager for itemized list.*** **

_*_*_*_

**Name: Ginevra Molly Dumbledore-Prewett**

******Alias(es):** ** ** **Ginny Weasley** ****(illegal-unknowingly)** **

******Parents: Albus Dumbledore (father) wizard****** ** **\- alive****  
******Molly Prewett (mother) witch****** ** **\- alive****

******Spouse: n/a** ** **

******Children:** ** ** ********n/a** ** ** **

******Blood Status: Pureblood (wizard born) witch** ** **

******Date of Birth:** ** ** **11 August 1981**

******Species: Human** ** **

******Heirship: n/a** ** **

******Lordship: n/a** ** **

******Vaults*: Ginevra Dumbledore-Prewett - Personal Vault****** **1415**  
******2,788G 12S 6K******

 ** ** **Magical Abilities:****** **Charms Master**  
**Potioneer**  
****Runic Master****  
****Animagus (unknown form)****

******Current Health: n** ** ** ****/a** **

******Potions: Hate all Slytherins - 1 September** ** ** **1992**

******Blocks: n/a** ** **

******Miscellaneous:******  
****Marriage Contract: H.J.E. Potter to G.M. Dumbledore-Prewett****  
****(pending judgment by Lady Magic) -****  
****signed as bride****

*****Vaults listed do not include all property deeds or items being held in said vault. See account manager for itemized list.*** **

_*_*_*_

**Name:** ****Hermione Jean Granger** **

********Alias(es): n/a** ** ** **

********Parents: Daniel Granger (father) squib******** ** ** **\- alive******  
********Jean Granger née Allen (mother) muggle******** ** ** **\- alive******

********Spouse: n/a** ** ** **

********Children:** ** ** ** **********n/a** ** ** ** **

********Blood Status: Halfblood (squib born)** ** ** ** ****witch** **

********Date of Birth:** ** ** ** ****19 September 1979** **

********Species: Human** ** ** **

********Heirship: n/a** ** ** **

********Lordship: n/a** ** ** **

********Vaults*: Hermione Granger - Personal******** ** **Vault 1416****  
********1,765G 16S 5K********

 ** ** ** **Magical Abilities:******** ** **Master Arithmancer****  
******Runic Master******  
****Eidetic Memory****  
******Animagus (unknown form)******

********Current Health: n** ** ** ** ******/a** ** **

********Potions: Hate all Slytherins - 1 September** ** ** ** ****1991** **

********Blocks: n/a** ** ** **

********Miscellaneous:********  
******Marriage Contract: H.J.E. Potter to G.M. Dumbledore-Prewett******  
******(pending judgment by Lady Magic) -******  
******signed as witness******

*******Vaults listed do not include all property deeds or items being held in said vault. See account manager for itemi** ** ** ****zed list.*** **

_*_*_*_

Ironclaw said, “Now that the requirements have been met, may Lady Magic judge the marriage contract between Hadrian Jameson Evan Potter and Ginevra Molly Dumbledore-Prewett.”

At this satement, Arthur looked at Molly, “Why? What could make someone do this? You've just taken away five of my children. Look at what you have done!” He was confused, heartbroken, stunned, but mostly furious.

“It was all for the greater good! You weren't ever supposed to know. Albus promised!” Molly once again was schreeching.

“Everyone will need to be taken to the cleansing chambers to get all potions and blocks removed. Arthur, we will also remove the Forgotten Wife ritual that is anchored to you person. The blood glamours will be removed as well. Please follow Bloodnok,” Ironclaw interrupted the human squabble.

Everyone stood up and followed Bloodnok out of Ironclaw's office.

_*_*_*_

When the ten humans had been escorted back to the office, Ironclaw asked, “Will you be claiming your lordships today?”

“Yes. I, Arthur Septimus Weasley, hereby disown Patrick Weasley from the Weasley family for actions against the family Charter. So mote it be.”

“I, William Arthur Weasley, first born son of Arthur Septimus Weasley, hereby support his claim to disown Patrick Weasley. So mote it be.”

Ironclaw handed Arthur the Weasley lordship ring, which hasn't been used in over 200 years. He then handed Bill the heirship ring. “Arthur, you now have access to the Weasley Main Family Vault and all its contents. William, you have access to the Weasley Heir Vault. Misters Prewett?”

“Yes, we will be claiming-” Fred started.

“-our lordship and heirships.” George continued.

“But, first. We, Frederick Gideon and Georgius Fabian Prewett-Evans, hereby disown Molly Ginevra Prewett from the Prewett family for actions against the family charter. So mote it be.” the twins said as one.

“Here are the lordship rings. Ginevra, this means that you are now the Prewett heir. Here is your heirship ring. Frederick and Georgius, here are the Emrys and Applebee heirship rings. Percival, will you be claiming your heirship ring?” Ironclaw asked.

Percy was a bit speechless, but quickly recovered, “Yes, I will claim the Dumbledore heirship ring.”

“That concludes the lordships and heirships. A letter will be sent to the family lords to inform them of the new heir status. The last order of business to do today is the marriage contract. Lady Magic has judged it's validity and has punished those who were at fault. Here is a copy for your records,” Ironclaw concluded the meeting. Everyone was stunned, but stood up to follow Bloodnok back to the bank lobby.

“Back to headquarters, everyone. Now. No arguments,” Arthur stated tersely.

_*_*_*_

Back at Grimmauld Place, Arthur had everyone sit at the kitchen table. He read aloud the new marriage contract summary.

 **Marriage Contract**  
_Molly Ginevra No Name née Prewett and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore will henceforth be wedded within six months time. Failure to do so will result in the loss of their magic._

_James Fleamont No Name née Potter and Hermione Jean Granger will henceforth be wedded within six months time following the magical majority or the completion of magical education of Hermione Jean Granger, whichever comes last._ _Failure to do so will result in the loss of their magic._

_Ronald Bilius Carrow and Ginevra Molly Dumbledore-Prewett will henceforth be wedded within six months time following the magical majority or the completion of magical education of both parties, whichever comes last._ _Failure to do so will result in the loss of their magic._

_Each union is irrevocable. A minimum of one child is required from each union. The couple will be required to share a domicile with their respective spouse._

“Are you happy now, Molly? You and Dumbledore have ruined our lives,” calmly stated Arthur. “I will be staying here at headquarters for any of my children who need me. That includes all seven of them, whether you are biologically mine or not.” He turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Tonks spoke up then, “What is going on? Those are not your names, and what did he mean not biologically his?”

Charlie gave the Order members present a copy of all the Blood Rite test results. Everyone reviewed them. “Well, shite,” Kingsley succinctly put. 

“We are going to our room-” started Fred.

“-to discuss amongst ourselves-” continued George.

“-how we are going to-”

“-tell Harry, that he is our-”

“-little brother for real.”

“Fuck!” Remus exclaimed.

_*_*_*_

At Malfoy Manor, Kreacher had just finished his report to Hadrian regarding the happenings of Grimmauld Place. 

“Kreacher, I am going to write a letter to the twins, will you please deliver it to them when they are alone?” Hadrian asked Kreacher.

He set out to write a letter to his new found brothers.

_Gred and Forge,_

_I have heard from Keacher of today's events. Please know that I do not blame anyone for the marriage contract except for those named. While the circumstances surrounding our newfound familial connection is troublesome, I welcome you with open arms. I have had an eventful few days myself. If you have time, I would like to talk in person._

_There are still a lot of unanswered mysteries regarding past actions. We are trying to find out the truth. You are welcome to come to me and stay as long as you want. I am staying at Malfoy Manor. Please listen to my story before you decide that I need to be rescued._

_I am trusting you to keep this information safe._

_Your brother,_

_Hadrian J.E. Potter_

Hadrian gave the letter to Kreacher and called Felly to him.

“How cans Felly bes serving Master Hadrian?” he asked.

“Please let the family know that I have received an update from Kreacher. Fred and George have been invited to stay here at the manor if they wish to do so. I will be in the family sitting room,” informed Hadrian. 

_*_*_*_

The family was now gathered together waiting for news. Haddy was sitting on Severus' lap, in a body that was about two years old. “Haddy, we are all here now. Can you tell us what happened?” Severus asked. 

“No, Daddy. Kreacher telled me. He telled you now,” replied Haddy. 

With that, Kreacher popped into the room. “What cans Kreacher bes doing for little master?”

“Telled them news at chicken house, pease.”

Kreacher then recounted what he had told Hadrian earlier. When he was finished, Severus sighed. “So, the devil twins are your brothers and Lily's sons. Yes, I can see that now. The first prank they pull will earn them a spanking though.”

Haddy giggled into Severus' neck. “Daddy, no spanks. They's my funny boys.”

“Indeed. Then they will only get spankings if they turn my robes pink. Is that better, baby?”

Haddy giggled again, “Yes, Daddy. They make Papa pink stead?”

“That is agreeable,” Severus said, earning chuckles from the others and a glare from Tom. 

_*_*_*_

Kreacher popped into the twins' bedroom, making them both jump and squeak.

“Letter from Master Hadrian for terror twins,” Kreacher said while handing over the letter. He left after completing his task. 

The twins quickly read the letter. “I knew he was more cunning than he showed at school. What do you want to do?” George spoke first.

“Pack up and leave before breakfast tomorrow morning. We need to know what is happening with Harry,” said Fred. 

“We should tell Dad at the very least so he doesn't worry about us.”

“Let's go.”

They walked down the hall to their Dad's bedroom. They knocked, and opened the door after hearing a quiet, “Enter.”

Fred spoke for them both, “Dad, we just got a letter from Harry. We need to find out from him what he knows. We are leaving tomorrow morning before breakfast. Didn't want to just leave without telling you we were going. If you need to get a hold of us, just write a letter and have Kreacher deliver it.”

“Thank you, boys. Please take care of Harry. I know that I am not your real father, but I will always be here for you two. I love you both,” Arthur told them. He gave each a kiss on the head to wish them well.

Fred and George left the room, and got ready for bed. They had an early morning ahead of them. 

_*_*_*_


	8. Ronald Reacts and Ginevra Grumles

Once the twins went upstairs at Order headquarters, Ronald starts throwing a temper tantrum. “My parents are siblings! And Slytherins! No, no, no, no, NO! That is not right. And I'm no weak wizard. I can do anything that Harry and Hermione can do. Mum! Fix this, fix this right now!”

“Ronnie, I'm your mother, not those two incestuous Slytherins. I will blood adopt you, don't worry,” Molly spoke up.

Molly, Ronald, Hermione, and Ginevra left the kitchen and went upstairs for a more private discussion.

_*_*_*_

Tonks, Remus, and Kingsley were still reeling from the information given. “Bill, Charlie, Percy? What are you going to do now?” Kingsley asked.

Percy replied, “Well, I only came here because I was asked to for the bank visit. I have not liked Dumbledore or his actions these past few years. To find out that he is my father... And my mother was still in school when she had me. That means that she was most likely drugged or raped by him. I need to find out more information. Find family, go through vaults, whatever I can get my hands on.”

“Charlie and I need to talk to Dad to see what happened to our mother. She died when we were young, but our memories are still being unveiled from the ritual that was used to make us remember Molly instead of our mother,” Bill said.

“Yes. We also now have access to the Weasley lordship, vaults, and properties. All of that will need to be organized and brought up to date. Since I am home without a job right now, I can do that little bit for Dad,” Charlie added.

“Even though we are not biologically related, you are still my brothers. I will help as much as I can. The marriage contract stated that James Potter signed it. But look at the date. It's dated 27 July 1995. That means he is still alive, he wasn't killed that night,” Percy pointed out.

At this, Remus whimpered a little, “Why would James do this, leave his son to the Dursley's, sign him up for a marriage that he would be miserable in? I need to find him. Make him explain it to us. We also need to contact Dumbledore for some explanations.”

Kingsley piped in, “I will let him know that an emergency Order meeting is needed because new information has been uncovered.”

After this plan was agreed upon, everyone went to do their part. Order Headquarters was going to be hectic the next few weeks.

_*_*_*_

Upstairs in a small parlor, Molly, Ronald, Hermione, and Ginevra sat around the fireplace.

“Mum, what are you going to do? You always told me that Dad was my dad, now it's the Headmaster? Does this change anything? Percy has the heirship. You were disowned by the twins and no longer have a family name, unless you want to take the Burke name from your mother,” Ginevra enquired.

“Well, I thought that Arthur was your father. I never knew that Albus had fathered you. I will not take the Burke name, it's as dark as the Malfoy name. Since Albus and I have to marry unless we want to lose our magic, I will become a Dumbledore and so will you, officially, Ginevra. Ron, I will see if we can blood adopt you. We will have to contest that part of the new marriage contract though, we can't have you two marrying,” Molly replied.

“What I don't get, is how Ron is from the Carrow siblings. How did you get him?” Hermione asked.

“Albus brought him to me, and asked that I look after him. Same with Percy. Fred and George I took because Lily was still in school, her seventh year. Albus told me that since they were my nephews and she couldn't take care of them that I would be doing him a favor,” said Molly.

“Alright, now what about James Potter? How can I marry a dead man? I can't marry him, he's too old. I won't,” Hermione stated.

“I just want to marry Harry! I was supposed to be Lady Potter! I will not marry my own brother! I don't care that we aren't actually related. Harry was supposed to be mine! Not Ron. Its disgusting. Arghhh,” Ginny screamed in frustration. 

“Calm down, everyone. I will contact Albus, and he will fix all of this. He will, I know that he will. He will know about James too. He's the one who had to get him to sign the original contract,” Molly told the kids. “For now, just head to your rooms. I will bring dinner to you, so we don't have to deal with the rest of the Order until we talk to Albus.”

_*_*_*_

Arthur was sitting on his bed after the twins left. He put his elbows on his knees, with his head in is hands. “Oh, Mary Anne, what has happened? I've forgotten you, and been made a fool of. How do I tell the boys about you?” He started crying into his hands.

His whole world has just been turned upside down. He'd been lied to, and manipulated. Had almost his entire family ripped from him. Ron and Ginny were in on part of this. He loved them but he didn't know what he could do to save them from Albus and Molly. He would have to let the Carrows know about Ronald too. And talk to Percy.

He gathered up parchment, quill, and ink to write some letters.

_Amelia,_

_Please review the documents enclosed. New information has been brought to light, and I need to know what the legal ramifications will be. Let me know when we can meet._

_Arthur Weasley_

_Amycus and Alecto Carrow,_

_I have been informed today by the Gringott's goblins, with a blood test, that the son I thought was mine, Ronald, is actually yours. I do not know how he came to be in my care, but I felt obligated to inform you of this._

_I have contacted Amelia Bones with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement regarding this as well. Please contact her as soon as possible to get your side of the story to her. Ronald is still with me, but I don't know how long Molly will stay here with him. He is your son, but I do love him as my own._

_You can owl me for any further information. Let me know where to take Ronald so that he can be reunited with his true family._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur Weasley_

“Kreacher,” Arthur called out.

“What can Kreacher be doing for new Lord Weasley?” Kreacher responded.

“Will you please have these letters owled? Also, how is the rest of the family?”

“They's be in they's rooms. Young Percy has been given a room. He says he be staying to help family.”

“Thank you, Kreacher. That will be all.”

_*_*_*_

The next morning at Malfoy Manor, Lyra woke up next to her daddy and papa, lying in the middle of them. Papa is behind her, and Daddy is in front.

She looks at her night clothes, and decides that she wants to be more girly. Lyra changes them into a green silk teddy. Since she went to bed as Hadrian, she changes her boxers into black silk panties with lace trim.

Lyra remembers what Papa said yesterday about not having his cock in her, but they could still play. So, she starts to unbutton Daddy's pajamas, and rubs her bum against Papa. When she has Daddy's shirt undone, she reaches inside and lightly caresses his nipples. Lyra sees that Daddy likes this, his cock is getting happy. She can also feel that Papa likes it too, his happy cock was against her bum.

Slowly, Lyra moves her small hand down towards Daddy's pajama bottoms, and pushes them down. She fingers his big cock, and sees that there is clear liquid on the tip. Lyra moves her mouth down to it, and licks up the liquid.

“Lyra, what are you doing?” Daddy groggily says.

“Papa said that we could still play. I want to play, Daddy. You are happy, right?” she responds.

“Yes, it feels good, Lyra. Are you sure that you want to do this, and you don't feel too young for it?”

“Hadrian told you last night, that Sorcerers need this. Remember, Daddy?”

“Yes, I remember what we talked about last night. What do you want me to do, princess?”

“Help me wake up Papa, Daddy.”

Severus pulled Lyra to him, and turned her around, so that his cock was now in her cleft, and started to undress Tom. “Tom, wake up. We have a little minx waiting for us. Come on, Papa. It's time to give her what she needs,” Severus whispered to Tom.

Gradually, Tom woke up and realized that he had a morning erection. “What does our little princess want this morning? I see she has already started when we were sleeping.”

“Papa, I want you to see what I'm wearing, open your eyes,” Lyra said. Tom opened his eyes, and saw the green silk teddy.

“What are you wearing underneath, hmm? Oh, black lace panties? Are you being naughty, princess? Does Papa need to show you how naughty princesses get punished?” Tom purred to Lyra.

“Papa, please. I wanted to surprise you. Do you like my panties?” Lyra said in a small voice.

“Oh, yes. I like them very much. Maybe Daddy can take them off so we can see what's underneath. Then, I'll show you what happens to little princesses that tease their daddies and papas with silk lace panties,” said Tom.

Severus lifted her teddy up and slowly moved his hand over Lyra's arse. He hooked his finger into the waistband and moved them down. When they were at her feet, he took them off completely and moved them to his nose. He inhaled her scent. “Mmm. Lovely Lyra, you smell divine.”

Tom opened her legs, and had her lie on her back. He moved her legs wide, resting one on Tom and the other on Severus. Tom looked down, and saw that she was hairless, like any other pre-pubescent girl would be. He wouldn't normally feel this way, but he knew that Lyra was his soulmate, and almost 16, not 6.

Severus was having the same dilemma, but came to the same conclusion as Tom. He remembered what Hadrian said last night, about being sexual creatures. So, with that in mind, he ran his fingers on the inside of Lyra's thigh, getting closer to her center.

“Little princess, what do you want Papa and Daddy to do?” Tom asked.

“Papa, please. Touch me. I'll be good, I promise. I want to feel full, like you made Haddy feel full. Inside me, Papa,” Lyra begged.

Tom moved his fingers towards her vagina, “Inside here,” then he lightly teased her opening and moved down, towards her arse, “or inside here? Where do you want Papa inside, princess?”

“Up, Papa. Inside, please.”

Tom then moved his fingers inside of Lyra's folds. He teased her for teasing him. He flicked his thumb against her little clitoris. Tom heard Lyra gasp, them whimper when it stopped. “Little princesses who tease their daddies and papas have to wait. That's how they get punished. They have to have patience. Do you want Papa to put his finger inside of you now? Yes, open up. Wide as you can go, sweetheart. That's it. Do you like it? Do you feel Papa's big finger inside your little girl hole? Let Papa move faster. Feels good, right? How about when I touch your happy button? Girls have their happy buttons up front. See, when I rub you right here, it makes you feel good. Do you want another finger inside you? Make you feel so full. You are so tight.”

Severus was watching the two of them. He started kissing up her leg, then skipping her center, kissing down the other leg. “Lyra, can Daddy kiss your happy button? Can I show you how good that will feel?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please. I'm so full. Faster Papa, please,” Lyra pleaded.

“Papa is going to stay. Little girls who tease have to wait. But Daddy is going to kiss your happy button now. That will feel really nice,” Tom told her.

Severus then crawled between her legs, and lowered his head. He looked up to Tom, to see him watching as he lowered his head to her clitoris. Severus kissed her lightly, listening to her little gasp.

“DADDY! Oh, please, more. Harder, Papa, please,” Lyra shouted.

Severus started licking her around Tom's fingers, still pumping into her. Tom started moving harder, and started to scissor his fingers slightly to stretch her just a bit more.

As Severus was licking her clitoris, he silently lubricated his index finger. He moved it down her cleft and started rubbing against her rim.

Tom spoke, “Now, girls are different from boys. While boys make white milk, girls don't. Sometimes, they make juices when they orgasm, and sometimes they don't. When you start to feel good, it will get bigger and bigger until it gets too big and makes your body tight and tingly. This is an orgasm. Your little girl hole will squeeze. If my fingers, or maybe my cock, are inside your little girl hole they will get squeezed too. This feels really good for happy cocks. Daddies and papas like to feel it tight around our happy cocks. It will help our special milk come out. Then, we can keep it inside you or pull out and put our special milk on you. Would you like that?”

Lyra was feeling really good. She was getting stimulated from three areas. Papa had his fingers inside her, and Daddy was licking her happy button and tickling her bum hole, like with Haddy. She could feel her body get tighter, and her little girl hole was squeezing around Papa's fingers. Her whole body was tingly all over, and it was tight then loose, over and over. Suddenly, she felt like something inside her snapped. She screamed, “DADDY! PAPA, AHHHH!” She started crying, she felt so good. Her body felt like her heart was beating everywhere, and squeezing her arms and legs. On every squeeze, she could feel her getting tight around Papa's fingers, and it would send a jolt of tingly feelings from her girl parts out towards the rest of her body. She felt like a gooey puddle, and Daddy was still licking her, and Papa still had his fingers inside her, moving slowly in and out.

“That's it, princess. It's a really big feeling for you, isn't it? Open your eyes for Papa, princess. Oh, yes. Your pretty green eyes with those lovely tears falling down. Does this make you feel good? Papa can still feel you squeezing his fingers. Would you like to do that again? Yes? Do you think that we should make Daddy feel good too? Tell us what you want, Princess,” Tom spoke softly.

“Papa, I want to touch Daddy. I want to lick Daddy. I want to taste Daddy. Papa, does Daddy want his happy button played with? Will you teach me how?” Lyra told her papa.

Tom pulled his fingers out of Lyra, and pulled her up. He reversed Severus' and Lyra's positions. Severus spread his legs to let Lyra and Tom kneel between them.

“Remember, we have to make sure bum holes are clean and wet before we play with them, princess. So, we need to point to Daddy's hole and think really hard about it being clean and wet. Not with water but with lubrication. I'll show you this time, and you can do it next time. See? Now, we get a finger, and line it up with his bum hole. Move it around a little before pushing it in. It teases us, and it feels good. Like what Daddy did to you just a little bit ago. Feel? Now, push your finger in. It will be tight, but you just keep pushing past his muscle there. Good girl. Now, move it back out, and back in. Each time you move your finger back in, go a little further. When your finger can't get anymore in, you can start wiggling it a little. This will loosen his muscle and touch his happy button. That's it, princess. Such a good girl, listening to Papa. I should reward you for that.” Tom then had Lyra spread her legs a little, resting her arse on her feet. Tom is kneeling behind Lyra, between Severus' legs. Tom scoots closer to Lyra, and slips his cock underneath her arse, and between her legs from behind. He slowly starts to gyrate against her, while she fingers Severus' arsehole.

“Papa, that feels good. I can feel your happy cock tickling my bum hole and my little girl hole when you move it.”

“Yes, that is your reward for listening to Papa, making Daddy feel good. Now, it's time for a second finger to go inside Daddy. He needs to get big enough for Papa to put his happy cock inside his bum hole. That's it, slowly. Two fingers are bigger than one, so you'll need to start going in just a little, then more each time you go back inside. Good girl. Now, spread your fingers a little each time you move them. Keep going. Now, Papa is going to put a finger in too. I'll go slow, but you keep spreading your fingers. Do you feel this? That's his happy button, see his face. He looks like he feels good. Now, I'm going to put in a second finger too. Watch Daddy's face. He feels really good. Lean forward a bit, and lick his cock. Lick his milk off him. Good, good girl. What do you want to do to Daddy now, princess?”

“I want to watch Papa put his happy cock inside Daddy. Then, I want to sit on top of Daddy's cock. And move back and forth like Papa was doing to me.”

Tom moved Lyra to the side, and scooted forward. He lined his cock up to Severus' entrance, and pushed past his ring of muscle. He moved back a little, then pushed further inside. Soon, he was fully sheathed inside of Severus. His velvety walls caressing Tom's cock. He stilled, and grabbed Lyra. He positioned her back to his front, and on top of Severus' cock, but not inside of her. As Tom moved back and forth, Lyra also moved. Her hips were gyrating, her folds moving against Severus' cock, causing friction for both of them.

“Tom, please. I'm so close. Let me see you play with Lyra,” Severus said. Tom moved Lyra's teddy up a little, and still moving inside Severus, reached around with one hand on Lyra's belly holding her up, and the other hand down between her legs. He started to rub Lyra's clitoris.

“Oh, Papa, Daddy. It's gonna happen again. Please, please. Faster, Papa! Oh, oh, OH, AHHHH! There Papa, yes! Please!” Lyra exclaimed. She squeezed her muscles around Severus' cock, and Tom started pounding into Severus.

“Tom! LYRA! I'm close, yes, yes! There! AHHH!” with that, Severus exploded, white cum spraying across his belly. As he clenched down, Tom soon followed after, and spilled his seed into Severus.  
They were all sated and tired again. Turning to their sides, Tom pulled out, and nestled Lyra under his chin, facing Severus. They both had a contented smile on their faces. Lyra had her eyes closed, falling back to sleep.

“We should get up soon, to get ready for breakfast. Do you think that I should take a potion to feed Haddy?” Severus asked Tom.

“No, I think that we should be fine. If Haddy comes out, then he can eat with us and then drink after if he needs it. Let's get dressed while Lyra rests for a bit,” replied Tom.

They both got out of bed, and went to the closet and got dressed for the day. Black trousers with a black shirt for Severus and a crimson shirt for Tom. Each put on a grey day robe before waking Lyra up.

“Hadrian wasn't kidding about them being a sexual creature. Two orgasms already for her this morning, and four yesterday. How are we going to keep up?” asked Tom.

“There are two of us, and one of them. We also have lots of toys to play with. We can buy whatever we need to, to make sure all their sexual urges are met. The information we gathered implied that their magic will constantly seek out ways to be used. Hopefully all this sex will use up some of that energy. We don't need anymore chaos then we already have,” stated Severus.

Lyra woke up to her Daddy and Papa talking. She was thinking about what she wanted to wear that day. Summoning her black lace panties from earlier, she put them back on, and transfigured her green teddy into a summer dress. It was a grey sleeveless dress with sunflowers across the bottom. She found some grey tights that she made green vines crawling up her legs. To finish it off, she got a pair of black Mary Jane's that she then made a bright yellow sunflower on the side of each strap.

“Daddy, will you make my hair into a braid?” Lyra asked Severus. Today, she had her regular green eyes and black hair. Severus wasn't sure how to make a braid, neither was Tom.

“Let's ask Auntie Cissa or Auntie Bella. We will have them teach us how it's done for next time, okay princess?” Severus responded. With that, they left for the dining room.

_*_*_*_

On the way to the dining room, Lucius heard the floo go off. He made a detour to the receiving room. Out stepped one red head, followed by another.

“Lord Malfoy,” one of them greeted him.

“We hope that coming-” the other continued.

“-here is okay. We received-”

“-a letter from Harry last night-”

“-inviting us to stay.”

“Fred, George. Welcome. Yes, he informed us that you would be joining us soon. We are about to have breakfast, please come,” Lucius replied, leading them to the family dining room. He pulled out his wand, expanded the table and conjured two more chairs. “We are also hosting the Lestranges and the Dark Lord. I hope this won't be a problem?” he continued, lifting an eyebrow in enquiry.

They both gulped softly and said, “No, as long as-”

“-no harm comes to us-”

“-or Harry, we are fine.”

“Perfect, please sit here. Everyone should be joining us shortly. While we are waiting I will fill you in a little and get a room readied for you. Do you require a separate room, or together?” he asked the twins.

“Together, please,” they spoke together.

“Felly, please have one more suite readied for Fred and George. They will be sharing. Thank you,” Lucius informed the house elf. Turning back to the twins, he continued with, “Four nights ago, Severus received an owl from Harry's cousin, Dudley. It stated that Harry was injured, and wouldn't survive the day without help. We had previously been searching for him because of a letter Severus and Tom received from a Ms. Lovegood. However, we were unable to locate him. Something that we believe Dumbledore did. The letter from Dudley included the address, and we were able to rescue Harry from his relatives. We did as much as we could there, and then port-keyed back here. While at Privet Drive, Harry stated that his mother said that Dudley needed to come with us too, so he did. We didnt know why at that point, but knew we would figure it out. The next day Harry was in a healing coma, and didn't wake until the following morning. We went to Gringott's to get Harry and Dudley checked over. Ironclaw suggested that we all take a Blood Rite test. We did so, minus the Lestranges as they were not with us. This is the day we met with Ronald in the alley. We found out a few things, but the biggest is that Dumbledore put binds on a few of us, had potions administered, and that James Potter is not deceased. He had authorized funds to be paid to Dumbledore, Molly, Ronald, Ginevra, and Hermione. These were authorized by the account holder at the time, so unless a loophole is found, the funds are unrecoverable. Yesterday was spent here, digesting this information and waiting for a report from Kreacher regarding Order headquarters. That is how we knew about your own results so soon. Today we will get you settled and figure out a plan of action. Questions?”

“Yes, loads. What names were the funds authorized under?” one twin asked.

“Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, and Hermione Granger.”

“Well, Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra are-”

“-not Weasleys. So the funds-”

“-authorized to them are-”

“-invalid because those people-”

“-do not exist. Unfortunately, this-”

“-does not apply to Dumbledore or Granger.”

“Yes, that is true. Thank you Fred, George,” Lucius said.

Just then, the dining room door was opened. “Gred! Forge! You made it,” Lyra said happily.

“And, who are you-”

“-little miss?”

“Oh, Uncle Lucy must not have gotten to that yet. You know me better as Harry, but I'm Lyra right now. I'm a met-morf-gus, like Tonks. I also have lots of people inside my head. Hadrian, and Hades, Briar-Rose, Harry, and Haddy. And of course, me. I'm six years old,” Lyra explained to Fred and George. They both started snickering when she called Lucius, Uncle Lucy.

“Well, little Lyra-” Fred started.

“-it's nice to meet our-” George continued.

“-little sister. Would you like us-”

“-to do your hair today?”

“Yes. I asked Daddy, but he didn't know how. Papa didn't either. They said to ask Auntie Cissa or Auntie Bella. But my big brothers can do it. I want two braids, one each,” Lyra ordered.

She turned around for them to do her hair. They split her long black hair in half, and they each plaited her hair. “All done!” they said.

“Thank you, my silly boys.” Lyra then leaned in to give them hugs, and whispered, “Daddy said that you can't turn his robe pink, but you can to Papa. But, he didn't say anything about any other colors or anything other than his robes. You best figure something out to do your first prank.”

Soon, everyone was gathered at the table, and eating breakfast. “I think that we should do an information exchange from the Blood Rite to get everyone up to date. Then, we need to get Dudley a wand. So, we will be going to the alley today at some point,” Tom said to the room.

After eating, everyone went to the sitting room to continue planning.

_*_*_*_


End file.
